Roberts Chaotic Adventure, Book 2, Growing up
by smartrobert00
Summary: SHORT SUMMARY: Join Robert in Equestria as we follow him on his journey to grow up! These chapters are mostly random ones that take place during various times in his life. (Update: A new chapter is actually in the works! I haven't touched this story in awhile cause I've basically done everything I could think of with it. So I might set it to complete soon, but we'll see.)
1. Chapter 1: Roberts Chaotic Day

**This is a one shot so don't expect it to be too long, But let's jump right in!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

I was in bed, just chilling.

I looked at my phone

It was 11:00PM

"Ugh... I'm soooo bored!"

Then an idea came to me

'I should visit Discord!"

I took the small box i had out of my drawer

I switched the dial to the draconequus symbol and teleported

* * *

I reappeared in my second home

I saw Discord sitting on our polka dotted couch, smiling at me

Without warning I ran up and hugged him

Discord wasn't expecting it

"Whoa, unexpected hug!... Whats going on?" Discord asked

"I've come down with a serious case of boredom, You're the only one i know who can help."

Discord chuckled

Discord took me in his arms

"What do you say, we go out and prank?"

 _Pranking with the prank master?! YES PLEASE!_

I nodded my head eagerly

Discord snapped his fingers and we teleported

* * *

Discord took me to a cloud, where we decided to prank ponies.

Discord was currently showing me how to prank ponies

"Okay, so this simple prank is a classic."

Discord found a victim and snapped his fingers

A few flying... Oranges? Appeared

They started chasing the pony

I couldn't help but laugh

Discord was laughing his head off.

Discord snapped his fingers to make the oranges disappear

After about a minute of laughing, Discord stopped laughing and wiped away a tear

"Okay... Now you try."

I looked around

I saw Rainbow Dash flying through the air

"Hey daddy." I said

"Find your victim?" Discord asked

I pointed to Rainbow Dash

Discord put on a mischievous grin

"Okay then." Discord said

I thought about how I could get the oranges to keep up with Rainbow Dash.

I then snapped my fingers

The flying oranges appeared

I then snapped my fingers again

They zoomed off and flew after Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash noticed them and began trying to lose them

But they kept up

I was dying of laughter

Discord was also dying of laughter

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, OH MY SIDES ARE HURTING!" I exclaimed

"PFFFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PRICELESS!" Discord exclaimed

Both of us were howling with laughter

The fun ended shortly after though

An angry Rainbow Dash flew up to us

"Discord, you got some nerve pranking me!"

Rainbow Dash thought it was Discord who pranked her

Which is understandable

"Dashie, just let me explain."

Rainbow Dash wasn't listening

"Um... Rainbow Dash."

She didn't hear me

"Excuse me."

Still didn't hear me

She was just talking about how mad she was

 _Okay... Plan B_

"SHUT... UP!"

Discord and Rainbow Dash looked at me

"Rainbow Dash, I was the one who pranked you."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

 _...Seriously?_

"Why?"

"Well, Flying oranges has Discord written all over it."

I sighed

 _Okay then... Initiating Plan C_

I snapped my fingers and summoned more Oranges

I made sure Rainbow Dash saw me summon them

"You should probably start flying."

Rainbow Dash took off

"Get her."

The oranges zoomed towards Rainbow Dash

I heard Discord snicker

"Okay... As funny as that was... You may have taken it too far."

My ears drooped

"Yeah... You're probably right."

Discord picked me up

"Hey don't worry, it's all in good fun!"

I giggled

"Though, I gotta prepare for a scolding from Rainbow Dash..." I said

I snapped my fingers

"The oranges should be gone now."

Discord smiled

"I'm gonna take you somewhere special."

"Where?"

Discord snapped his fingers and we teleported somewhere else

* * *

Discord took me to a lake

"Are we gonna go swimming?" I asked

"Nope."

Discord snapped his fingers and the lake became frozen

"We're gonna go ice skating."

"I-Ice skating?"

Another one of my biggest fears revealed itself to me

I'm afraid of falling into the ice.

"I-I've never ice skated before..." I said

"Don't worry! I'll show you how!"

Discord took my paw

He then slowly pulled me onto the frozen lake

He let go of my paw and skated infront of me

"Now, there's a certain rhythm to ice skating."

Discord then proceeded to skate around the lake

I closely watched his foot pattern

"Now you try!"

Carefully I tried to recreate Discords foot movement

I then felt myself moving

I started picking up the pace

"You're doing it!" Discord exclaimed

I started giggling

I began twirling around a bit

"This is so much fun!" I exclaimed

Discord started skating right beside me

"It is isn't it?"

Discord and I started making shapes in the ice

I made a flower in the ice

Discord managed to make his own face

"How did you even make your own face?! That doesn't make sense!" I exclaimed

"But what fun is there in making sense!?" Discord replied

I chuckled

* * *

After we finished ice skating we went back home

Of course Discord turned the lake back to normal

And I did receive a scolding from Rainbow Dash.

But I did deserve it to be honest.

Discord and I were just laughing together

I took a look at the clock

"I think its about time I should leave."

Discords smile turned into a frown

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

Discord knelt down to me

"I haven't felt this happy in years."

Discord gave me a hug

"Thank you..."

I hugged back

"You're welcome daddy."

Once we let go, I took my small box and set it back to human

I waved to Discord and then I teleported.

* * *

 **And that's the one shot! Hope you all enjoyed this!**

 **If you want another spinoff, let me know!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review, I'll see ya later!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	2. Chapter 2: Discords Chaotic Prank War

**This was an idea I got after somebody reviewed my last one shot**

 **And I decided**

 **Why not?**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

I was hiding behind a table with Celestia

To put it simply... Discord had started a prank war with Luna

The room was covered with Pies, Oranges, and other various items.

"When do you think they'll be done?" I asked Celestia

"I don't know." She replied

I sighed

"DUCK!" I yelled

Celestia and I ducked down

An actual duck flew above us

"Okay... Now this is turning into less of a prank war and more of a 'lets throw random things at each other!' war!"

I looked up and saw Luna

Her mane was a hot pink and she was soaked

"WHERE ARE YOU DISCORD!" She screamed

Discord flew by

Most of his body was covered in mud, The spots that weren't covered in mud were Purple.

"You can't catch me!" He exclaimed

I facepalmed

* * *

 **20 minutes earlier**

I was in the living room, practicing my magic some more

I'm basically living a double life now.

I put up a small shield around me

I smiled with satisfaction

Then i made the shield bigger

I started straining myself a bit so I stopped

Discord walked in with a mischievous look on his face

I sighed

"Alright, What did you do?" I asked

Discord chuckled mischiviously

"Nothing much... I just pranked somepony."

"Who was this somepony? Normally you don't have a mischievous smile when you prank somepony random... You pranked somepony specific."

Discord was rubbing his hands together

"No pony special..."

I raised an eyebrow

"Ooookaaaaay..."

Suddenly a booming voice was heard

" **DISCORD! THOU SHALT PAY!** "

 _Theres only one pony I know who talks like that._

Next thing I knew, Luna was in our living room

...

She was covered with chicken feathers

I couldn't help but snicker

"What happened here?" I asked, trying to hold in my laughter

Discord was laughing his head off

"This better not happen again!" Luna exclaimed

Luna teleported out afterwards

When she left I proceeded to burst out laughing

"What... Did you do?" I said while I was laughing

Discord sat up and wiped away a tear

"I set up a jar of honey and a bucket of feathers above her bedroom door." Discord said

"Ahh the old Honey and feathers prank... A classic." I said

"I need another prank for Luna... Any suggestions?"

I thought about it for a bit

"I got it!" I exclaimed

I proceeded to whisper into Discords ear

He shot up

"BRILLIANT MY SON! ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT!"

"You're turning into me everyday!" Discord exclaimed

I snapped my fingers and conjured up a basket

I handed it to Discord

"This is all you need for the prank."

Discord looked in the basket and nodded

He then teleported out.

* * *

 **15 minutes later**

Discord came back

...

Except he was Purple now.

I tried my best not to laugh

"What happened?" I asked

"Luna got me back." Discord replied

...

I snickered

Discord looked at me

I then proceeded to burst out laughing

"PFFFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Discord shot a glare at me

"Its not funny!" He exclaimed

"Y-You're right... it's not funny... ITS HILARIOUS!"

I continued to laugh

Discord groaned

After I stopped laughing I sat up and wiped away a tear

"O-Okay... I'm good." I said

"Well... I gotta get back at Luna now." Discord said

 _I think I better go with him..._

"Can I come daddy?" I asked

Discord smiled

"Of course you can."

Discord picked me up and teleported us

* * *

We were in the castle now

 _Maybe I should go on foot_

I flew out of Discords arms and landed on the floor

I walked behind him

About 15 seconds of walking went by

Suddenly I heard a click

A bucket fell on Discords head

He was covered in mud now

Luna ran out

...

Her mane was a hot pink

 _Glad to see my Prank worked..._

"Ha! We came prepared this time!" She exclaimed

Discord removed the bucket from his head and growled

He snapped his fingers and poured water on Luna

Luna shot a glare at Discord

"If it's war that thou wants... THEN THIS MEANS WAR!"

Luna ran off

 _This can only end badly..._

I looked at Discord

He had a serious look on his face

"Looks like we're are war..."

Discord looked to me

"We need pranks... Lots of em..."

"...We?"

Discord nodded

"You mean YOU need pranks."

Discord raised an eyebrow

"I am NOT pranking... I'm a pacifist." I said

"You're joking right?" Discord asked in disbelief

I shook my head

"I only helped you that ONE time, now you're on your own."

I walked away from Discord

"Don't walk away from me young man!" He exclaimed

"Too late! Already walking away!" I exclaimed

* * *

I was walking through the halls

I was planning on going back home when somepony called me

"Robert?"

I turned to see Princess Celestia

"What is it?" I asked

"Well... It's about Luna and Discord... You see they're-"

I held up a hand

"Having a prank war? I know."

"I'm just hoping it doesn't get out of hand... Err hoof." I said

Celestia nodded

Suddenly we heard a crash

We both ran towards the throne room

When we entered the whole room was a mess

"Oh dear." I said

I looked up

"INCOMING!"

I cast a shield around us

SPLAT

A giant pie hit the shield

I let my shield down

I stuck my finger in the pie and licked it

"Mmm, Sugar cream pie..." I said

I looked up and saw Discord fly towards us

"Sorry! That wasn't intended for you!" Discord exclaimed

I shook my head

I snapped my fingers and conjured up a table

I hid behind it.

Soon Celestia joined me.

I heard a booming voice

"DISCORD!"

"Uh oh... GOTTA RUN!"

Discord flew out

I rolled my eyes

"When do you think they'll be done?" I asked Celestia

"I don't know." She replied

I sighed

"DUCK!" I yelled

Celestia and I ducked down

An actual duck flew above us

"Okay... Now this is turning into less of a prank war and more of a 'lets throw random things at each other!' war!"

I looked up and saw Luna

"WHERE ARE YOU DISCORD!" She screamed

Discord flew by.

"You can't catch me!" He exclaimed

I facepalmed

"This is getting crazy!" I exclaimed

"I agree Robert." Celestia said

"I am sick and tired of this pranking... I'm gonna find daddy and give him a piece of my mind!"

I walked off and went down the hall

* * *

I stomped down the halls in anger

I was so intent on finding Discord that I didn't notice the tripwire on the ground

I stepped on it

Then pies from every direction flung at me

...

I heard Discord laughing

"Daddy..." I said

Discords laughter immediately stopped

I wiped the pie off my eyes

I then proceeded to fly up to Discords eye level

"Daddy... Are you six?!" I asked

Discord rubbed the back of his neck

"Umm... I'm a child at heart?" He replied

I grabbed Discord by the ear and pulled him to the throne room

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Discord said

* * *

When I entered the throne room I saw Celestia covered in feathers

Luna was there looking down

I pulled Discord next to Luna and then stood next to Celestia

"Now... What have we learned here today?" I asked

"That... Pranking is fun... But it can be taken a little too far." Luna said

"I assume you'll fix all this daddy?"

""I gotta do all this work?" Discord asked

I grabbed Discords beard and pulled him down to my eye level

"Fix it... Now." I said sternly

"B-But, You can't boss me around!" Discord exclaimed

"FIX IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

I let go of Discords beards and he snapped his fingers

Everything was back to normal

"Good..."

"Lets go home now." I said

Discord was about to say something until I shot a glare at him

Discord sighed and teleported us home

* * *

When we got back I turned to Discord

"I hope you learned your lesson." I said

"Come on... It was all in good fun... Right?" Discord said

"All in good fun... Haha... Yeah, Getting splattered with pies from all directions is FUN!" I said sarcastically

Needless to say, this was certainly a memorable visit

One that I'll never forget...

* * *

 **This was a fun one to make, I really liked writing it.**

 **Anyways, Hope you enjoyed, be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Roberts Timberwolf Encounter

**Hope you enjoy this one shot!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

I was standing in front of the everfree forest

The moon had just risen

I took a deep breath

 _This is what happens when I lose a bet at school..._

I walked into the everfree forest slowly

It was very ominous and freaky.

Needless to say

I didn't like it...

Neither did my 5 year old mind

I slowly traversed through the forest

 _Ugh... I really have to be in here for half n hour?_

 _Discord is probably gonna freak out when he finds out I'm in the everfree forest._

 _...And I'll probably be grounded..._

 _I just hope Discord isn't the kind of parent who gives their child a spanking if they misbehave._

I shook my head

 _Probably not..._

I kept moving forward

"So far so good..." I said

 _This'll be a snap!_

Suddenly I heard a howl

I immediately snapped my fingers and made myself invisible

 _I spoke too soon..._

A pack of Timberwolves came into view

One of them began sniffing around

It looked straight at me

I gulped

The pack soon left

I let out a sigh of relief

I snapped my fingers again and became visible

"Okay... as long as I stay hidden... I'll be good."

"I just hope daddy doesn't find out... Well he is currently away doing a job for the Princesses... I'm probably safe." I said to myself

* * *

 **Discord POV**

I teleported home after finishing up a job for the Princesses

"I'm so glad I finished up early... I'm sure Robert will be happy to see me."

"Robert? I'm home early!" I called out

No answer

"Robert?"

 _Maybe he's asleep?_

I flew up to the bed...

...

He wasn't in bed

"Robert!?" I said

I flew around frantically looking for him

...

He wasn't here

"Oh no... Oh no no no..."

I began panicking

Robert was missing.

"Robert, if this is a joke, it isn't funny!" I exclaimed

I tore the house apart, looking for Robert

I couldn't find him

"Okay... I need help looking for him."

I snapped my fingers and teleported away

* * *

I teleported everypony to Twilights castle

Everypony was half asleep

"What's so important that you had to wake us all up?" Rainbow Dash asked

I slammed my hands on the table

I felt tears stinging my eyes

"Roberts missing!"

Everyponys eyes shot open

"Discord, What happened?" Twilight asked, now fully awake

"I got home early... And I called out to Robert, I didn't get an answer... So I practically tore our house apart looking for him... I'm worried that he's in danger... What if he's... he's-" I couldn't finish the sentence

I fell to my knees and started crying softly

Fluttershy came to my side

"It's okay Discord, We'll help you find him." Fluttershy said

I looked up

"Y-You will?"

"Yes, won't we girls?" Fluttershy asked

Everypony looked at each other

"Please... Help me find my son..." I begged

Everypony nodded

* * *

 **Robert POV**

"Ugh... How long has it been..."

I looked at the watch on my wrist

"It's only been five minutes!?"

I heard distant howls

Immediately I froze up

"Why did I agree to do this?"

I slowly traversed through the forest

Eventually I stopped for a bit

"Sometimes I am surprised at how stupid of a kid I can be."

"I've already gotten so far though..."

I created a small camp fire to stay warm, as it was getting cold

"I wonder if daddy's back yet."

"He's gonna be in for quite the surprise..."

I sighed

I got up and continued walking.

* * *

 **Discord POV**

I was frantically searching around ponyville

Hoping to find Robert

...

Still couldn't find him

I landed where the others were

"Any luck?" I asked

Everypony shook their heads

"That's it then...

"We'll never find him..."

Fluttershy put a reassuring hoof on my shoulder

"Don't say that Discord! We'll find him eventually!" Fluttershy exclaimed

"Why are you guys even helping me... I thought most of you didn't like me..." I said

"I mean... Sure you can get on my nerves, but I'll be honest, I don't like seeing you so broken and weak." Rainbow Dash said

"We may have had our differences in the past, but we've all changed." Twilight said

I perked up

"Thank you..."

I pulled everypony into a group hug

"Ah'm sorry for bringing this up now, but there's still one place we haven't checked yet." Applejack said

She then pointed towards the everfree forest

"No, Robert isn't that stupid, he knows better then to wander into the everfree forest." I said

"Are ya sure?" Applejack asked

"I'm positive."

I was still worried though

"But... We should check... Just to make sure." I said

Everypony nodded and began walking towards the everfree forest

* * *

 **Robert POV**

I was getting tired

I looked at my watch

It was WAY past my bedtime, Well... The bedtime that Discord had for me

"Fifteen... More minutes..."

I let out a yawn

"Maybe a small nap couldn't hurt..."

I heard distant howls

"Maybe not..."

A huge wave of exhaustion hit me

"Naptime..."

My eyes were slowly shutting

However the sound of growling brought me back to reality

I turned and saw a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness

I chuckled nervously

"N-Nice... Doggy..."

An entire pack of Timberwolves started circling me

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" I screamed

* * *

 **Discord POV**

I was walking through the forest with everypony else

"I'm hoping that Robert isn't in here." I said

"That's what we all hope." Twilight added

Suddenly the sound of howling caught our attention

"Just the Timberwolves..." I said

Immediately after that howl, screaming was heard

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

I recognized that voice

"Robert!" I yelled

I flew towards the scream at full speed

 _Pleaee don't let me be too late..._

* * *

 **Robert POV**

The Timberwolves were closing in on me

"This is bad..."

One of the Timberwolves jumped at me

I was pinned to the ground

I closed my eyes, ready to accept my fate.

"GET OFF MY SON YOU FILTHY MUTT!"

The Timberwolf was knocked off me

I sat up and saw Discord wrestling the Timberwolf

"Daddy!" I exclaimed

Discord pinned the Timberwolf to the ground and then did something kind of gruesome

He ripped it's head off, The Timberwolfs body turned into a pile of sticks

The rest of the pack fled

I stared at the remains of the Timberwolf

 _The things Discord will do to protect me..._

Discord then ran up to me and picked me up

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt!?" He asked in an extremely worried tone

 _I've never seen Discord this worried before._

"I-I'm fine Daddy." I said, trying to act like I wasn't scared

Discord sighed with relief

"Now... WHAT IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA ARE YOU DOING IN THE EVERFREE FOREST AT NIGHT!?"

Of course my 5 year old mind got the better of me.

I started crying into Discords chest

Discords face went from angry to comforting really quickly

"I-I was so terrified..."

Discord began stroking my mane

"Shhhh it's okay..." Discord said softly

"I-I've never felt so helpless..." I started crying harder

Discord began rocking me

"Shhhh, I know... Everything's fine now..."

I eventually stopped crying

"I was here because... I lost a bet at school... Loser had to stay in the everfree forest for half n hour... Of course I was joking... But when I lost... everypony kept telling me to do it."

Discord was honestly shocked

"I guess I got too confident."

"I-I'm sorry..." I said

Everypony else had finally caught up

Discord had looked at my arm and gasped

"Robert, your arm."

I looked at my arm

There was a big scratch on it

Discord put his paw on my arm

His paw started glowing

The scratch on my arm was gone now

"By the way, you're grounded for going into the everfree forest alone." Discord said

 _I was wondering when he would bring that up..._

"Come on... Let's go home." Discord said

I nodded

"Thanks for your help everypony." Discord said

Everypony nodded

Discord teleported us home

* * *

 **Okay for those who weren't paying close attention**

 **There is a lesson in here**

 **The lesson is to never let people force you to do something you don't want to.**

 **I know, I probably executed it poorly, cut me some slack I'm not a professional writerr**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed**

 **Be sure to favorite and review**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert. Signing off!~**


	4. Chapter 4: Discords First Date

**Yeah, I've been DYING to do a fanfic like this for so long**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC**

* * *

It was another normal day in Equestria

Well... The normal that I'm used to at least.

Discord and I were outside

I was practicing flight tricks that Rainbow Dash had taught me

Discord was lying down in the grass below

However he seemed distracted

He didn't notice me fly down towards him

I then followed his gaze

He was staring at Fluttershy

Every now and then I would hear him sigh dreamily

 _OOOOOO DISCORDS GOT A CRUUUUUSH!_

"Daddy?"

Discord was still entranced

I decided to get his attention some other way

 _Sorry about this Discord._

I snapped my fingers and a rock fell on his head

"Ow!" He exclaimed

Discord sat up and rubbed his head

He then looked at me

"Why'd you do that!?" He asked

I smirked

Discord raised an eyebrow

"What's with the smirk?" He asked

"Oh nothing... I was just wondering."

I then pointed towards Fluttershy

"If you were enjoying the view."

Discords face immediately turned red

I chuckled

"T-Thats of no concern to you!" He exclaimed

I smiled

"You have a crush on Fluttershy don't you?" I asked

Discords face became even redder

"N-No I don't!" He exclaimed

 _Okay, even though its so PAINSTAKINGLY obvious, I still want you to admit it. So... Time to bring out the big guns..._

I put on my best puppy dog eyes and let my lower lip tremble slightly

"Daddy, don't lie to me..." I said in a sad tone

Discord scoffed

"That puppy dog look won't work on me anymore."

 _Darn it, Discord has become immune to my puppy dog eyes..._

 _Plan B, ENGAGE!_

I whimpered slightly and let a few tears fall down.

Discord started biting his lip

 _Time to crank it up a notch._

I started sniffing

I saw Discord stiffen up

 _Sometimes I love being five years old, It means I can use cuteness to my advantage._

Discord couldn't last much longer

I started sobbing lightly

Discords fatherly side finally got the better of him.

He picked me up and started rocking me

"I-Its okay... Don't cry... I'm sorry."

I looked up sadly at Discord, my ears drooping

"It's true... I... Have a crush on Fluttershy..."

 _Score 1 for Robert!_

"Daddy, Why don't you ask her out?" I asked

Discord sighed

"If only it were that easy..." Discord said

"Whenever I try to ask Fluttershy out... I just freeze up..."

"I mean... Its not like she'll date me anyway... I'm hideous..."

Discord placed me back on the ground and then laid back down, a sad look on his face.

I laid down right next to Discord and snuggled up against him

"Daddy... Do you remember what you told me after my first day of school?" I asked

Discord looked at me

"When I was getting bullied... They were saying that I was a freak of nature... In other words... Hideous."

"And I remember you telling me something."

Discord sighed

"That looks don't matter... Its what's on the inside..." Discord said

"Exactly."

"Do you really think Fluttershy is gonna reject you because of your looks?"

Discord remained silent

I sighed

 _This is gonna be hard..._

"Come on! Go ask her out!" I exclaimed

Discord looked at me

He sighed and looked away

"I never thought that the Lord of Chaos would be scared of asking a mare out."

Discord shot up

"I-I'm not scared!"

"No, it's quite alright I get it, the Lord of Chaos is just afraid, theres nothing more to it."

Discord looked straight at me

"Listen here, I am NOT afraid of anything... ESPECIALLY asking somepony out."

I smirked

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I..."

Discord sighed in defeat

 _2 points for Robert!_

"I just... Get so nervous around her... I just don't wanna say the wrong thing." Discord said

"Say no more!" I exclaimed

"I'll help you."

Discord chuckled

"What do you know about romance?" Discord asked

"Do you have any better options?" I repliedd

Discord sighed "No..."

"Thats what I thought."

"Now, what're you waiting for!?"

Discord put on a determined face

"Yeah! I'll go and ask her out!"

"Um daddy?"

Discord looked at me

"How about we wait till tomorrow?" I asked

"Why?"

I yawned

"Because... Its Naptime..."

Discord chuckled

"Alright."

Discord picked me up and teleported us home

* * *

 _The next day_

"Okay daddy, You ready?"

Discord nodded

"I'll be helping you when needed."

Discord smiled

"Let's go!"

Discord picked me up and teleported us

* * *

Discord and I teleported outside of Fluttershys cottage, but we were about 10 feet away

Fluttershy was tending to her garden

I looked at Discord

...

He looked nervous

"Come on, you can do it."

Discord gulped

* * *

 **Discord POV**

I slowly walked up to Fluttershy

I honestly felt very nervous

I looked at Robert

He kept ushering me to go

I was right behind Fluttershy

I cleared my throat

Fluttershy turned around

"Oh hi Discord, what brings you here?" She asked

"I just wanted to see you." I replied

Fluttershy smiled

 _Come on Discord! Ask her out!_

"F-Fluttershy?" I stuttered

"What is it?" She asked

"I-I w-was w-wondering... Um..."

Robert teleported into my view

He gave me a thumbs up

"W-Would you... like t-to... have a picnic with me?"

I quickly looked at Robert

He smiled at me

Fluttershy smiled

"That would be lovely."

"R-Really? Um, How about tonight? Around 6:00?"

Fluttershy nodded

I teleported away

* * *

 **Robert POV**

I teleported home with Discord

"YES!" Discord exclaimed

He then started dancing

"I got a date with Fluttershy, I got a date with Fluttershy." He kept repeating

I chuckled

"Daddy, you need to prepare now."

Discord snapped his fingers and made a picnic basket appear

"Done."

 _Don't screw this up Discord..._

* * *

 _Later that evening_

 **Discord POV**

I teleported in front of Fluttershys cottage and knocked on the door

Fluttershy answered

"Good evening my dear Fluttershy." I said

I handed her a bouquet of roses

"Oh Discord, these are lovely." Fluttershy said

"I'm glad you like them."

Fluttershy smiled

"Shall we?" I asked

"Of course."

* * *

We were sitting on a blanket looking at the stars

I looked at Fluttershy

She looked back and smiled

 _This is getting awkward..._

"So, Fluttershy... How are you doing?" I asked, attempting to get rid of the awkward atmosphere

"Oh, I'm just fine... How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"The stars are beautiful tonight..." Fluttershy said

"Indeed..."

...

"Fluttershy?"

"Hm?"

"Theres... S-Something I want t-to tell you."

"What is it Discord?"

I took a deep breath

"I... Uh..."

 _Come on Discord! Spit it out already!_

"I...I love you, Fluttershy..."

I looked away

"I...I understand if you don't wanna be around me anymore..."

I got up

"I guess I'll just-"

"Wait."

I looked back at Fluttershy

"Discord..."

We both stared into each other's eyes for several seconds, it felt like hours though.

"I...I had no idea you had feelings for me." Fluttershy said

I blushed

"I guess those feelings developed the more time we spent together..." I said

"Well... I...I love you too Discord."

"R-Really?" I asked in disbelief

Fluttershy came up and kissed me... On the cheek

I stiffened

Immediately I flew up

"WOOOOO HOOOO! I WAS KISSED BY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MARE IN EQUESTRIA!"

I spun around

When I landed I heard Fluttershy giggle

"Oh Discord..."

We both sat back down and looked up at the stars

* * *

 **Robert POV**

Discord popped back in

...

He looked very happy

"I take it that everything went well?" I asked

Discord nodded

"I'm never washing my cheek again..." Discord said

I chuckled

Discord practically fell on the couch and sighed dreamily

 _Guess at some point I'm gonna have a second mom..._

 _I look forward to that day..._

 _I just hope Discord is ready for when that happens..._

* * *

 **Yeah, if you didn't know, I ship Fluttercord**

 **They're so cute together and I love it**

 **Sorry if I didn't do a good job on the romantic scene**

 **I am okay at doing romantic scenes, but I'm no expert**

 **Anyways be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	5. Chapter 5: Discords Wedding

**Takes place Two years** **after "Roberts Chaotic Adventure***

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Discord had planned a date with Fluttershy today, however he seemed more nervous then usual

He was pacing around and muttering to himself

Occasionally he would say "No that won't work!" Quietly, yet loud enough for me to hear

"Daddy? Why're you so nervous?" I asked

Discord looked at me

He was about to answer, but he stopped

"You've gotten taller." He said, trying to change the subject

I raised an eyebrow

"Yeah... I guess... But why are you so nervous?"

Immediately Discord snapped his fingers and made two candy bars appear

"Which candy bar do you want?" He asked, Trying his hardest to change the subject

I folded my arms

"Daddy, stop changing the subject."

Discord sighed

"Nothing gets past you..." Discord said

"I'm... Planning to propose... to Fluttershy."

My eyes widened

"That's great!"

"It would be... IF I WASN'T SO NERVOUS!" Discord yelled the last part

 _WHOA Simmer down Discord!_

Discord took a deep breath

"I'm sorry..."

"Daddy... I know your nervous... But you can do it."

Discord looked at me, A frown on his face

"M-Maybe I'm not ready to get engaged..." Discord said

"Besides... Even if I did propose, I wouldn't know how to ask."

I thought about it for a minute

 _Yeah... Discord isn't the romance type..._

An idea formed in my head

"Daddy, You could propose to her in your own special way."

Discord raised an eyebrow

"My own special way?"

I nodded

"Think of something."

Discord thought about it for about 5 minutes

Eventually he thought of something

"I got it!" He exclaimed

He snapped his fingers and made a box appear, he opened it to reveal a diamond ring

He snapped his fingers again and he was in a black tuxedo now.

He also made a bouquet of roses flowers appear

"I am ready!"

I smiled

Discord teleported to Fluttershys cottage

* * *

 **Discord POV**

I stood in front of Fluttershys cottage

I reached my hand out to knock, but stopped halfway

 _You can do this Discord..._

I took a deep breath

I knocked on the door

The door opened and what stood in the door had me speechless

Fluttershy was in her dress that she wore at the Grand Galloping Gala

She was so beautiful

"Discord, Hello." Fluttershy said

"So good to see you Fluttershy my dear, You look absolutely stunning to tonight."

Fluttershy giggled

"You look handsome Discord."

My heart was beating fast

"Shall we?" I asked

Fluttershy nodded

* * *

Fluttershy and I were on a cloud, watching the stars

I looked at Fluttershy

She looked back

Her eyes gleaming under the moonlight

The moment was right

Fluttershy looked back at the stars

I snapped my fingers and made writing in the stars

It read out 'look to your right'

Fluttershy gasped

She turned and saw me standing on one knee

She put her hooves to her mouth

"Fluttershy my dear... I love you so much, The two years we've spent together... Have been the best two years of my immortal life..."

"And now... There's something I'd lile to ask you..."

I snapped my fingers and made a box appear

I opened it

"Fluttershy... Will you marry me?"

Fluttershy was speechless

"Discord... I...I don't know what to say."

 _Oh no... She's gonna say no isn't she?_

Fluttershy tackled me into a hug

"Yes yes yes YEEES! A thousand times yes!" Fluttershy exclaimed

Fluttershy pulled out of the hug and kissed me

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment

We pulled out of the kiss

"I love you so much, Fluttershy."

"I love you too, Discord..."

We pulled back into a kiss

* * *

 **Robert POV**

Discord popped back in

He was smiling

"What did she say Daddy?" I asked

Discord turned to me

He then jumped up into the air

"SHE SAID YES!"

Discord fell onto the couch

"I'm the happiest draconequus in the world." Discord said

"So... When's the wedding?" I asked

Discord thought about it for a minute

He then shrugged

"I'll have to discuss it with Fluttershy later."

Discord was the happiest he's ever been

 _I hope Discord truly is ready for this kind of commitment._

* * *

 _3 months later, Wedding day_

Discord was in a black tuxedo, he was looking in a mirror, a frown on his face

I walked up to him

"What's wrong daddy?" I asked

Discord turned to me

"Nothing, I'm just... Nervous..."

"That's understandable..."

Discord started pacing back n forth

"Oh... Maybe I shouldn't do this..."

 _Are you seriously having second thoughts!?_

"Daddy..."

"I-I can't do this!"

Discord started running out... Until I grabbed him by the tail

"Daddy! You will NOT leave Fluttershy at the alter!"

"B-But... I'm not ready for this!"

I grabbed Discord by the beard and pulled him to my eye level

I stared at him for a couple seconds

"How much do you love her?" I asked

"What?" Discord asked, clearly confused

I slapped Discord

"OW!" He exclaimed

"How. Much. Do. You. Love. Her?" I repeated

"I...I love her so much... More then chaos itself..."

"Then why are you still here?" I asked

"I..." Discord sighed with defeat

"You're right..."

"Besides, Who else is gonna be my new mommy?"

Discord smiled

"Thank you..."

Discord gave me a hug

* * *

"Do you, Fluttershy, Take Discord, to be your husband?" Twilight asked

"I do." Fluttershy said

"And do you, Discord, Take Fluttershy... To be your wife?"

"I do..." Discord said

"May I have the rings?"

I stepped up holding the pillow with the rings

Yeah, I was the ring bearer

Twilight took the rings with her magic and handed them to Discord and Fluttershy

They both put the rings on each other

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Husband, and wife, You may now kiss the bride."

Discord pulled Fluttershy into a kiss

Everypony started cheering

* * *

 _After Party_

I was sitting on a chair just relaxing

I looked and saw Fluttershy and Discord dancing

I smiled

Now that Discord and Fluttershy are married

Fluttershy will have to know what I really am.

Guess I'll have to get used to calling Fluttershy 'mom''

Who knows what'll happen...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **This was my first fanfic that involved a wedding.**

 **Hope i did okay.**

 **Anyways, Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	6. Chapter 6: Roberts Chaotic Day 2

**Yup, I'm making another one of these.**

 **This is basically another normal day, aside from an extra surprise. ;)**

 **What is that surprise? You'll find out...**

 **This is the sixth spinoff to "Roberts Chaotic Adventure"**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

My family really is something.

Who would of thought that my family would consist of humans, a draconequus and a Pegasus.

Guess that makes me special.

It was just a normal day at home

Discord had recently brought my magic lessons to the next level.

And now I have to practice teleporting from one place to the next... But I have to be able to teleport in under 5 seconds, cause I take way to long to think about where I wanna go.

And you know what that means.

Discord blew a whistle

"COME ON! I WANNA SEE YOU HUSTLE!" Discord exclaimed

Drill Sargent Discord is back...

 _Okay, Discord... You're REALLY taking it way too far..._

I stopped teleporting and fell the ground, panting heavily

Discord looked at me

"COME ON, STOP BEING LAZY!"

"Daddy, I've been teleporting around for 2 hours straight... Chaos magic takes a lot out of me."

"THATS NO EXCUSE! COME ON! GET UP!"

I stood up, a sharp pain entered my head

I felt extremely lightheaded.

"Daddy, Do you see the condition I'm in!?"

I grabbed Discords beard and pulled him down to my face

He took a moment to analyze my condition

He gasped

"Oh Sweet Celestia, I'm so sorry!"

Discord immediately pulled me into a hug

Discord sighed

"Some father I am..." He said

"Daddy, it's okay..." I replied

Discord smiled

"Come on, that's enough practice for today." Discord said

"I would walk on my own, But my body feels like jelly." I replied

Discord chuckled

He picked me up and teleported us back home.

* * *

When we arrived home, Fluttershy was there to greet us

"Welcome home you two, How did your magic lessons go?" Fluttershy asked

"My body feels sore, and I have a splitting headache." I said

"Discord! Did you overexert Robert again!?" Fluttershy asked

Discord chuckled nervously

"Maybe a little..." He said

Fluttershy rolled her eyes

"Hey! At least it wasn't as bad as last time!" Discord exclaimed

"Don't remind me about 'last time', Daddy." I added

"I said I was sorry!" Discord exclaimed

I stretched my arms and legs

There were several pops within my arms and legs

Followed by several whimpers

I was able to move my body again

I flew out of Discords arms and stood beside Fluttershy

"See? You weren't in bed for a month this time!" Discord exclaimed

I glared at him

Discord chuckled nervously

Fluttershy also glared at him

Discord looked down

"I'll put myself in the corner..."

Discord walked to a corner of the room and sat there, facing the wall.

I couldn't help but giggle

"It's not funny!" Discord exclaimed

"It kinda is." I said

Discord shot a glare at me.

I was tempted to summon a dunce cap on his head, but I'd rather not get in trouble

* * *

At dinner I felt a bit lonely

Sure I had Discord and Fluttershy, but that was all...

Then I figured out exactly what I wanted

"Mommy, Daddy?"

Discord and Fluttershy both looked at me.

"...How do I say this..."

"What is it?" Discord asked

"I... I want a brother or sister."

Discord nearly choked on some of his food

"I've just felt... Lonely... I don't have another sibling to play with..."

Discord was honestly surprised to here this request

"I-I understand if you can't..." I looked down

The rest of dinner was quiet.

* * *

 **Discord POV**

After dinner I walked into the living room with Fluttershy

I was still shocked by the request that Robert made.

Fluttershy looked at me

"Honey... I think we should do it..." Fluttershy said

"Fluttershy... Are you sure?" I asked

Fluttershy nodded

"Besides, You didn't have a lot of trouble raising Robert on your own." She added

"True... But it'll be a hassle taking care of two kids."

Fluttershy smiled "As long as we're together, There's nothing we can't do."

I smiled

Soon my face became red as I realized what we had to do next...

Fluttershys face became red as well.

"U-Umm... I've... N-Never really..." I stopped mid sentence

"N-Neither have I..." Fluttershy said

"W-When should we... Y'know..." Fluttershy asked

"I don't know when... But not today..."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

 **Robert POV, 15 minutes after going to sleep**

I woke up from bed, I was sweating

"Another nightmare... At least this one won't come true... I hope."

I laid back down and closed my eyes

...

My eyes shot back open

I quickly looked around

"I-I-It was just a dream..."

I tensed up when I thought I saw something in the shadows.

I hid under my blanket in fear

I was shaking

"N-No... Everything is fine... T-Theres N-Nopony else here..."

The sound of the wind howling frightened me

I peaked out of my blanket

For a second I thought I saw someone stalking me

"I-I'm a big kid... Nothing in the dark scares me."

I tried going back to sleep...

Though, the dark scared me too much

"Come on Robert! It's just the dark..." I tried giving myself words of encouragement

I thought I saw a shadow moving around my room

"M-My eyes are just... P-Playing tricks on me..."

I couldn't really take it anymore

...

I started crying

I got out of bed, tears falling down my face

I walked out of my room and went to Fluttershy and Discords room

I slowly opened the door

I saw them both sleeping

I walked up to their bed

"M-Mommy... D-Daddy?" I called out

They both woke up

"Why're you up so late Robert?" Discord asked

It didn't take long for them to notice my tears

"Robert, What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked

I sniffed

"I...I had a bad dream..."

Discord sat up all the way

He picked me up and cradled me

I began sobbing into Discords chest

Discord began rocking me "Shhh... It's okay... Do you remember what I always say about bad dreams?"

I sniffed "T-That they aren't real..."

"Exactly..."

"C-Can I sleep here tonight?" I asked

"Of course you can..." Fluttershy said

Discord put me on their bed

Discord wrapped around me and Fluttershy

Fluttershy gave me a kiss on the forehead

"Goodnight Robert." Fluttershy said

I curled up

"Goodnight Mommy, Goodnight Daddy."

I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Ending it here now**

 **Yep, the surprise is a possible new addition to the family**

 **I'm honestly excited for when I get to that point**

 **Be sure to favorite and review if you enjoyed!**

 **And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	7. Chapter 7: Roberts New Sibling

**Yup, Based on the title, The baby is coming**

 **Heeeere we go**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

I thought it was going to be another normal day.

We were all on the couch, Discord and Fluttershy were both smiling

"What's going on?" I asked in curiosity

"Robert... Theres something important we have to tell you..."

I gasped

"YOU FINALLY ADDED THE COTTON CANDY ROOM!?" I asked in excitement

Discord shook his head

"Darn it..."

"You told us a week ago that you wanted a sibling... Correct?" Discord asked

"Well... Yeah... Where is this going?"

I soon realized something

 _You didn't..._

"You're going to be a big brother." Fluttershy said

 _YOU DID!?_

I sat there, completely speechless

Discord waved his hand in front of my face

Immediately I flew up and wrapped my arms around Discord

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I said in an excited tone

Discord laughed

I let go of Discord and flew around in circles

"I'M SO EXCITED!"

I finally landed

Fluttershy and Discord were smiling, seeing how excited I was.

"But... When is my new brother or sister coming?"

"10 months." Discord said

My smile grew wider

I'm pretty sure Discord and Fluttershy haven't seen me smile this much.

* * *

About four months went by, and Fluttershy is starting to show that she's pregnant

Fluttershy has also been having a lot of cravings

Yesterday she beat me at a cotton candy eating contest

...Fluttershy was craving cotton candy that day.

As every day went by, I became more excited

But the excitement grew into worry

I kept wondering if I was gonna be a good brother

I'm technically an only child in Equestria.

I know that I won't be the center of attention anymore when the new baby comes, But I don't mind it.

I decided to practice my magic a bit more, to try and get my mind off of things.

I began teleporting around my room as fast as I could.

I didn't notice Discord walk in

I just kept on teleporting.

I stopped teleporting for a moment to catch my breath

"I see you're practicing your teleportation..."

I turned to see Discord standing at my doorway

"Yeah... *huff* I am..."

Discord smiled

"I haven't seen you much today Daddy..." I said

"That's because I'm making sure your mother is comfortable, she is pregnant after all..."

"Yeah..."

"How have you transformations been going?" Discord asked

"Okay I guess, I'm still having trouble with the adult dragon transformation though."

"I'm sure you'll get it."

I smiled

"To tell you the truth, I haven't been able to concentrate..." I ssid

"Why's that?"

"I'm just excited for the baby."

Discord smiled

"I am too... Well, I'm also nervous..." Discord said

"Why?" I asked

"It's technically my first baby... So..."

"Yeah, that's true..."

I sat down on my bed

Discord smiled mischievously all of a sudden

 _I recognize that mischievous smile..._

"Robert... You're about to get a visit from somepony..."

Discord slowly inched closer

 _Not again!_

"THE TICKLE MONSTER!"

Discord immediately pounced at me and started tickling me

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

I was howling with laughter

A few minutes went by of tickling

Discord finally stopped

I snapped up some feathers and began tickling Discord back

"How about a taste of your own medicine!"

He fell down and started laughing

"N-Nooooo! S-Stop it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Again, a few minutes went by of me tickling Discord back

When i stopped tickling Discord, He pounced towards me and blew a raspberry on my stomach

I squealed and started laughing harder

We both began laughing together

After we finished laughing Discord looked at me with a smile

"I love you daddy..." I said

"I love you too, Robert..." Discord said

I simply stared at the ceiling, A wide smile spread across my face.

My eyes slowly shut as I began to fall asleep

* * *

 **Discord POV**

Robert had fallen asleep

I grabbed his blanket and pulled it over him.

He stirred in his sleep a bit

I then kissed his forehead

"Goodnight Robert." I whispered

I tip toed out of his room and slowly closed his door

* * *

 _Months later_

Robert was at school

Would that mean I had the day to myself?

Wrong...

Fluttershy has been having a lot of contractions lately, so I was with her if she needed anything.

Every contraction Fluttershy had, made me worried.

Not only was I seeing Fluttershy in pain but it could also mean that the baby was coming.

Fluttershy kept telling me not to worry.

But that didn't usually help.

Fluttershy was in bed I was right next to her

Suddenly she gripped her stomach in pain and started breathing heavily

"Fluttershy, Are you okay!?"

Fluttershy looked at me

"Discord... It's time..." Fluttershy said

My eyes widened

"N-Now!? And a month early!?"

Fluttershy nodded

Suddenly she let out a scream

"Discord... Get me to the hospital..."

I wasted no time and teleported Fluttershy to the hospital

* * *

 **Robert POV**

It was in the middle of class

Everypony in my class knew that I was going to have a brother or sister

Everypony congratulated me the first time I announced it

Even Diamond Tiara.

I wasn't expecting Discord to barge in during class though

He looked like he was in a hurry

"Mr. Discord, Why are you here?" Ms. Cheerilee asked

Discord looked straight at me

"Robert... Its time..." Was the only thing Discord said.

I immediately shot out of my seat

"Right now!?"

Discord nodded

"Ms. Cheerilee, May I?"

Cheerilee knew what was going on

"Go right ahead."

I flew to Discord

We both left to go to the hospital.

* * *

When we arrived at the hospital I saw everyone else in the waiting room

Discord went to the room Fluttershy was in

I stayed with the others

I simply sat in a chair twiddling my thumbs

"Nervous?" Twilight asked

"Worried would be more accurate..." I replied

"Theres no need to be worried Sugarcube, Everything will be fine." Applejack tried reassuring me

Just as Applejack said that, Fluttershy screaming could be heard from her room

"Oh Sweet Celestia..." I said

* * *

About a few hours went by, Discord came out smiling

He looked at me

I got up and walked over to him

I took a deep breath as we both entered the room

"Are you ready to meet... Your new baby sister?"

"Sister!?"

Discord nodded

I walked up to Fluttershys bed

In Fluttershys hooves was a Purple Earth Pony

She had purple Spiral eyes as well

"Meet your new sister... Screwball." Fluttershy said

"Screwball... I like it." I said

Discord chuckled

I slowly stuck my paw out towards Screwball

Screwball took my paw in her hooves

She giggled

"I think she likes you." Fluttershy said

I smiled

"Do you wanna hold her?" Fluttershy asked

I nodded

Fluttershy placed Screwball in my arms

Screwball was looking right at me

"Hi there Screwball... My name is Robert, Your big brother." I said softly

Screwball giggled

Needless to say

I will remember this day for as long as I live...

* * *

 **And that's the one shot, I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review**

 **And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	8. Chapter 8: Roberts Chaotic Babysitter

**This idea was given to me by tyrantOfFathens, Hope you enjoy it**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

 **Discord POV**

Tonight was mine and Fluttershys wedding anniversary, so we decided to have Rainbow Dash watch Robert and Screwball

Robert was currently napping in my arms

"This is what happens when you and Robert go out for midnight pranking." Fluttershy whispered

Fluttershy was carrying Screwball in her hoof

"It's not my fault that He couldn't sleep." I replied

"Well, if he wakes up now, We would have to deal with an extremely cranky draconequus..."

"Which is why we don't wake him up... Simple."

"Remember what happened last time he woke up without getting enough sleep?" Fluttershy whispered

"Don't worry, We should be fine..." I said,. A little too loud.

Robert began stirring in his sleep

I immediately froze up

Robert didn't wake up

I sighed with relief

"We should be heading over to Rainbow Dashes house." Fluttershy whispered

I nodded

I snapped my fingers and teleported us to Rainbow Dashes house.

* * *

We reappeared in front of her house

I knocked on her door

Rainbow Dash answered

"Come on in." Rainbow Dash said

We both came in

"Thanks again for agreeing to watch Robert and Screwball." Fluttershy said

"No problem."

"Robert didn't get a lot of sleep last night so try not to wake him up, he's extremely cranky if he doesn't get enough sleep.." I explained

Rainbow Dash nodded

"Set Robert down on the couch." Rainbow said

I walked over and laid Robert on the couch

He smiled and turned to his side

"Screwball is usually calm, but be careful cause she'll sometimes have magical surges." Fluttershy said

"Alright."

"We'll be back at around 8:00PM." I said

Fluttershy handed Screwball to Rainbow Dash

"You two just enjoy yourselves!" Rainbow Dash said

I smiled

"See ya later!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

I waved

And with that we both left

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash POV**

 _6:30P_ _M_

Screwball was getting fussy

"What do you want Screwy?" I asked

Screwball wanted something, But I didn't know what...

Screwball started tearing up

"It's okay..." I said

Screwball started crying

"Shhh, It's okay, Ugh, You're gonna wake up your brother..."

I looked over at Robert

He was tossing and turning

 _Oh great..._

* * *

 **Robert POV**

I was woken up to the sound of crying

I sat up and realized I wasn't in my own bed.

I rubbed my eyes

I looked and saw Rainbow Dash trying to calm Screwball down

"Rainbow Dash?" I said

"Sorry to wake you up..."

"It's fine..."

I got up and went over to Rainbow Dash

"Let me try."

She handed me Screwball

I began humming a lullaby that Fluttershy would sing to calm Screwball down

I started rocking her back n forth as well

Soon Screwball stopped crying

"You just wanted to see me, Didn't you Screwy?" I said

Screwball giggled

I handed Screwball to Rainbow Dash and then sluggishly walked back to the couch

"Welp, Time to go back to sleep..."

I collapsed onto the couch

"Why're you so tired anyways?" Rainbow Dash asked

I groaned

"Midnight pranking with Daddy..."

"Oh..."

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked, clearly annoyed

"Go right ahead."

I laid down and closed my eyes

However, Screwball didn't want me to sleep.

She wanted me to play

How could I tell?

Well...

She teleported onto me and started crawling all over me

I groaned

I opened my eyes and looked at Screwball

"Screwy, Let me sleep, Please?"

Screwball gave me her best puppy dog eyes

 _Is this how Discord felt when I'd give him my puppy dog eyes?_

 _AHHH She's too cute!_

I chuckled

"Alright, We'll play for a little bit..." I said

I sat up and picked up Screwball, i then set her on the floor and sat in front of her.

I put my hands over my face

I then quickly moved my hands away

"Peek-a-boo!" I exclaimed

Screwball began laughing

I put my hands over my face again

I quickly moved my hands away again

"Peek-a-boo!"

Screwball fell on her back and laughed really hard

I smiled

Then I yawned

 _Naptime..._

I fell on my back and blacked out

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash POV**

Robert had passed out on the floor

"There goes the only way to keep Screwball from crying." I said

Screwball was trying to wake Robert up

Robert just kept mumbling

Screwball began crawling all over him to try and wake him up

But to no avail, Robert was still sleeping

Robert simply curled up

...

He started sucking his thumb

I resisted the urge to laugh

* * *

 _1 hour later_

 **Robert POV**

The sound of a loud crash woke me up

I shot up and looked around

The house was a mess

...

I realized I had my thumb in my mouth

Rainbow Dash was looking at me... She was also chasing a flying Screwball

I took my thumb out of my mouth

"You didn't see anything!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously

"Just help me get Screwball!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

I flew up and tried to catch Screwball

Eventually I caught her

"Finally..."

Screwball was super energetic today

I snapped my fingers and made a bottle of chocolate milk appear

I started feeding Screwball

"What happened while I was asleep?"

"Chaos..." Rainbow Dash said

"Was Screwball having magical surges?" I asked

Rainbow Dash nodded

Screwball had finished the chocolate milk

I made the empty bottle disappear and then I burped Screwball

"Well, I've gotten enough sleep, so I can help you out with Screwy." I said

"But first..."

I snapped my fingers and cleaned up the room

"There we go."

* * *

Discord and Fluttershy came back

"How did everything go?" Fluttershy asked

"Everything went fine." Rainbow Dash said

"Except for the magical surges." I added

"As for me, I am fully rested." I said with a smile on my face

Suddenly my stomach growled

I summoned up a candy bar

I was about to eat it when

"Robert, No sweets after 7:00" Fluttershy said

"Why not?" I asked

"Last time you kind of went on a sugar induced rampage." Discord added

"Since when?"

Discord summoned up a mirror and then started playing a memory of me bouncing all around the house

I was also repeating the words "SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR, NEEEED MORE SUUUUUGAAAAAAR!"

I blushed

"Also, did you know the way you sleep is the cutest thing ever!?" Discord added

I blushed even more

"D-Daddy!" I exclaimed

 _Y-You said that on purpose didn't you!?_

"Wanna see?"

"OOOOKAY, LETS GO HOME NOW!" I exclaimed

Discord chuckled

I flew right up to Discords face

"You're embarrassing me on purpose, aren't you?"

"Hey, It's my job as a parent to embarrass you."

I was about to say something

...

I sighed

 _Why does he have to be right!?_

"Okay... Can we go home now?" I asked

Discord nodded

"Bye Rainbow Dash." I said

"See ya later!"

Discord snapped his fingers and teleported us back home

* * *

 **And that was this one shot,. I honestly made myself laugh when writing this.**

 **I guess that means I'm doing a good job...**

 **Anyways Be sure ro favorite and review!**

 **And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	9. Chapter 9: Roberts Chaotic Crush

**Here's another oneshot!**

 **I had an interesting idea for this one**

 **...**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

My girlfriend and I recently broke up

I was taking it pretty hard...

I was in my bed silently crying

I didn't notice that Discord had entered my room

Discord walked over and sat on my bed

I looked at him, tears falling down my face

Discord pulled me into a hug

I started crying harder

"Shhh, It's okay..." Discord said softly

"What happened?" Discord asked

I sniffed

"W-Well, I told you about my girlfriend right?"

"Yeah, she's from your world, if I'm not mistaken?"

Y-Yeah... Well, recently we...we... Broke up."

Discord began comforting me

"It's okay..."

"If you can't already tell... I'm not really taking it well..."

Discord was stroking my mane

I just kept crying

"It's okay..."

Eventually I stopped crying

Discord pulled out of the hug

"You okay?" Discord asked

I nodded slightly

"Good."

Discord got up

"Lunch is almost ready." Discord said

"O-Okay..."

* * *

 _The next day, School_

I was sitting at my desk

One of my friends walked up to me

"Hi Robert!" He greeted

"Hey."

This is Stargazer, Stargazer was a navy blue Unicorn, his mane was kind of long and messy looking, the color of his mane was a lighter blue with red streaks

His eyes were brown as well.

His cutie mark was a telescope pointing at the stars

His name kind of gave away his talent

"What's up?" I asked

"I heard there's going to be a new student today." Stargazer said

"Really?" I replied

"Yeah!"

"Cool."

Ms. Cheerilee soon came in

Everypony took their seats

"Alright class, We have a new student joining us."

"Please welcome, Violet Paint."

A...Well, Violet colored unicorn introduced herself

"Hi... I'm Violet Paint."

...

The moment I laid my eyes on her, I suddenly felt... Different

My heart skipped a beat

I felt a blush creep onto my face

Violet was a violet colored unicorn with a brown mane

Her eyes were an ocean blue

Her cutie mark was a Sketchbook... But it included various paint tools around the sketchbook

It was a pretty interesting cutie mark

But... She was Beautiful.

I snapped out of my trance quickly

"Violet there's an empty seat over there." Ms. Cheerilee said

Violet looked straight at me...

I felt nervous

Violet sat in a desk that was right next to me

...

My heart sped up

She tapped my shoulder

I looked at her

"Hi, I'm Violet." She said

"I-I'm R-Robert, It's N-Nice to m-meet you." I was stuttering like crazy

Violet giggled

"You're an interesting looking creature."

I blushed

"Heh, Thanks..."

"I've never seen anything like you, May I ask what you are?"

"My species is known as a draconequus, Me, Along with my Daddy, are the only ones in Equestria." I explained

"Amazing." Violet said

I blushed even harder

"Heh, You flatter me..."

The rest of class went on

* * *

 _Recess_

I was sitting under a tree, just looking at the sky

Suddenly Violet came to me

She had a Sketchbook and some colored pencils

"Hold that pose Robert." She said

I chose not to question it and stood still.

She started sketching on her sketchbook

After about 30 minutes Violet was done

"Come take a look!"

I looked at the drawing

...

It was breathtaking

The picture was incredibly detailed

"T-This is amazing!" I exclaimed

"Thanks, When I saw this area and the way you were looking at the sky, it was the perfect opportunity to draw!" Violet exclaimed

I looked at Violet

...

I blushed

"U-Um, So I assume your talent is drawing?" I asked

"Yup! I love drawing!"

"I noticed your cutie mark, it's a Sketchbook, but it also has various painting tools surrounding the sketchbook." I pointed out

"Oh! Well it means that I'm good at both drawing AND painting." Violet exclaimed

"So you're an artist."

"Pretty much."

"What's your special talent?" Violet asked

"I don't really know... I mean, draconequui can't have cutie marks... But I don't know what my talent would be..."

"I see..."

"Oh! But I can do this!"

I snapped my fingers and summoned up some cotton candy

"Whoa!" Violet exclaimed

"How long have you been able to summon cotton candy at will!?"

"Not just cotton candy."

"Anything I want!"

"And as for how long I've had this magic? I'd assume since birth..."

"You'd assume?" She questioned

"Well... I-I don't remember that far back..."

"Okay."

 _Whew!_

We stayed silent for a bit

The sound of the bell ringing brought us back to reality

"W-Well, I'll see you in class then." I said

"Yeah, sounds great!"

"Y-Y'know, We should do this again sometime."

I quickly blushed

 _WHY DID I SAY THAT!?_

"I-If you're willing to that is..." I added

"I'd love to." Violet said

"G-Great."

"Same time? Right here?" Violet asked

"S-Sure..."

"Okay, bye!"

Violet walked away

"What's with me?" I asked myself

* * *

 _The next day_

I was practicing my magic.

...Except I couldn't concentrate...

"Robert?" Discord tried getting my attention

...

"Robert?"

...

"Robert!"

"H-Huh?"

"Why aren't you focusing?"

"Sorry..."

"Is something bothering you?" Discord asked

 _Just tell him the truth._

"I-Its nothing..."

Discord raised an eyebrow

"You sure?"

 _Tell. him. the. truth!_

"I swear, It's nothing..."

 _SON OF A..._

Discord kneeled down to me

"You can tell me anything..."

"I-I said nothings bothering me..."

Discord sighed

"Alright..."

* * *

 **Discord POV**

 _Why is Robert so unfocused?_

 _In fact... He's been acting... Different._

"Hello Discord."

"Gah! Oh, Hi honey..."

"What's wrong? You look like you're thinking about something."

"It's just... Have you noticed anything different about Robert?" I asked

"Ever since yesterday he's been... Unfocused..." I said

"Now that you mention it... Yeah."

"Robert is constantly in deep thought."

"He's also been blushing a lot." Fluttershy said

"When I asked him why he wasn't focusing, he tensed up and said nothing was wrong." I added

"Something is definitely going on here..." I said

Fluttershy chuckled

"I think I know whats going on here..."

"You do?"

"I think Robert has a crush on somepony..."

My eyes widened

"R-Really?"

"All the signs are there..."

"W-Why wouldn't he wanna tell us?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we should stay out of it... For now anyways." Fluttershy said

"Why?" I asked

"He probably has a reason for not telling us... So let's just pretend we don't know..."

I sighed

"Okay..."

* * *

 **Robert POV**

 _Bedtime_

"And they all lived happily ever after..." Discord finished telling me a story

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"W-Whats it like to... Fall in love?" I asked

Discord was slightly surprised by this question

"Well... When I first fell in love with your mother... It felt like the whole world around me stopped, I felt like we were the only 2 remaining in Equestria..."

"I would always get so nervous around her, My heart would race, My hands would shake..."

"...And whenever I thought about her, My heart would flutter."

"Why do you ask?"

"J-Just curious..."

I blushed slightly

Discord nodded

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Robert."

Discord kissed my forehead and then turned out the lights

Discord left my room

...

I stared at the ceiling for the longest time

 _I...I wanna be with her..._

 _I miss her..._

 _I-_

I gasped

 _Sweet Celestia, I've fallen in love with Violet..._

...

 _I should go to sleep, I'll think about this in the morning..._

I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep

* * *

 **Yup, We now have a Love Interest.**

 **Both Violet Paint and Stargazer are both OCs I thought up**

 **Anyways, Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	10. Chapter 10: Roberts Chaotic Beach Day

**Fun in the sun, Awww yeah.**

 **I do hope you enjoy**

 **Any suggestions? PM me OR leave a review!**

 **Anyways**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Stargazer and I were building sand castles

"I know about your secret by the way." Stargazer said to me

I stiffened

"S-Secret? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't try to lie to me."

"You... Have a crush on Violet don't you?" Stargazer said

I sighed with relief

"I-I mean, W-What makes you say that?"

"I knew it!"

"So, when are ya gonna ask her out?" Stargazer asked

I blushed

"I-I don't love her that much!" I exclaimed

"Robert... You are so Tsundere..."

"I-I'm not a Tsundere!"

Stargazer looked at me

"Really now?" Stargazer asked

"Ugh, Baka!"

My eyes widened

"I-I'm not a Tsundere!"

"Suuurrreee..." Stargazer said

"...Let's just go back to building our sandcastles..." I said

"Okay, Mr. Tsundere..."

I shot a glare at Stargazer

"Do you want to deal with the laughing balloons again?" I asked

"Okay back to building sandcastles!"

I laughed

* * *

I went to go swimming

...However I found a slight problem

I don't know how to swim...

Well I can swim... In my human form

But I can't in my draconequus form

How did I find out?

...I found out I couldn't swim the hard way.

...

Discord helped me dry off

...

Then he put these floatation things on my arms and a small tube around my waist

"So you don't drown..."

 _I would say I look ridiculous... But thats an understatement..._

...

I could see Stargazer trying to hold in a laugh

 _I seem to have yet again misplaced my man card..._

 _I'm almost 8 and I can't swim_

 _Violet's here as well... If she sees m-_

"You look so cute Robert!" Violet exclaimed

I blushed and chuckled nervously

"Y-You think I'm cute?"

Violet giggled

"I also know CPR and Mouth to mouth, so I can save you if you do drown." Violet said

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Roberts Fantasy**_

"You saved me!" I exclaimed

"No problem!" Violet exclaimed

"How can I repay you?" I asked

"I know a way..." Violet replied

Violet and I started leaning into a kiss

* * *

 _ **Back to reality**_

...

 _Y'know what? Swimming's over rated!_

 _...Than again...Maybe she could teach me how to swim..._

"T-T-Thanks..." I said

"I just wish I knew how to swim, I wouldn't need to wear this stuff..."

"Hmmm..."

"I could teach ya!" Violet exclaimed

"N-No, You don't have to do that for me..."

"I know, But I want too."

"B-But, I don't wanna drown!"

Violet raised an eyebrow

"Come on... I'll be right next to ya!"

"B-But-"

Violet came up to me

She was right up in my face

...

 _Please let it be a kiss, Please let it be a kiss..._

"You coming or what?" She asked

I was blushing

"Y-You're very close to my face..."

"I said, Are ya coming? Or what?..."

"O-Okay..." I said

I looked at Stargazer

He was grinning at me

Violet grabbed my arm and dragged my to the water

* * *

I was in the water with Violet

We were near the shallow parts first

"Okay Robert, What do you know about swimming."

 _I know everything about swimming... Being on a swim team for 4-5 years._

 _However... I have to act clueless..._

"That... It helps you move in the water!" I exclaimed

 _Nailed it._

"...Well... You're not wrong..." Violet said

"However... Let's start with the basics."

Violet swam over to me

She showed me how to move my arms and legs when swimming

...

I was doggy pattling around

Violet giggled

"You're slowly getting it."

"Let's take this tube off of your waist."

I took off the tube

The only thing that would keep me afloat was the floatation things on my arms

"Your body is a natural floatation device."

 _I know that... But I gotta stay clueless._

I tilted my head to the side.

"It means you can float by yourself!"

"Ooooohhh."

Violet took my hand

I blushed

She helped me float on my back

I felt her hooves on my back

 _...I am okay with this..._

"It feels like I'm floating."

"Thats because you are."

Violet showed me her hooves

I smiled

* * *

 _Later_

"Alright, let's try and swim without these."

Violet pointed to the floatation things on my arms

...

I felt nervous for some reason

I nodded

I took the things off

We both walked to the water

Violet took my hand again

She pulled me to the deeper ends

"Okay... I'm gonna let go now..."

I gulped

Violet let go slowly

...

I was moving my arms and legs to stay afloat

"Alright Robert, Swim over to me."

I started doggy pattling

I was slowly moving forward

I was getting close to Violet

 _Come on..._

I made it to Violet eventually

"Good job!"

"Come on, Let's head back to the shallow end."

* * *

"Congratulations Robert, You now know how to swim."

"Thanks for teaching me..." I said

"No problem."

I looked at the sunset

"Robert! It's just about time for us to leave!" Discord exclaimed

"I-I'll see ya at school?" I asked Violet

"Yeah."

Violet went up and kissed my cheek

...

I stood there frozen

"See ya around." Violet said

"B-B-B-Bye." I stuttered

Violet left

I still stood there, trying to process what just happened

"I-I-I...Just got kissed... On the cheek..."

"Robert, What's taking so long?" Discord asked

I immediately sprung into the air

"I'M THE HAPPIEST DRACONEQUUS IN THE WORLD!" I exclaimed

Discord wasn't expecting that

"And... I'm gonna be the happiest draconequus in the world if we aren't late for dinner." Discord said

I flew down and blushed

"R-Right..."

Discord snapped his fingers and teleported us home

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	11. Chapter 11: Roberts Chaotic Training

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

I was training with Discord

I was so close to finishing my level one chaos magic training.

How was my training going?

Well...

I was currently balancing on a pole on one foot

Various items were stacked on my head

"How is this supposed to help me cast magic better?" I asked

"In order to cast your chaos magic with as little risk as possible, You must practice concentration..." Discord said

"You must learn to keep a focused mind during dire situations..."

"How is this a dire situation?"

"It isn't, You just have to learn to concentrate first."

I looked at Discord

He was standing perfectly still, balancing thousands of items on his head and hands

He was also balancing items on his foot that was stretched out

None of the items were wobbling either

As for me...

My balancing was 10x worse than Discords, and I had less items than him.

I was losing my balance

"W-Whoa..."

"WHOA!"

I fell down

Discord threw all the items into the air and snapped his fingers, causing them to disappear

"Ugh!"

"This feels pointless!" I exclaimed

"You are getting better at balancing..." Discord said

I glared at Discord

"Can't we just skip this stuff?" I asked

"Nonsense! You have to learn to keep a focused mind! Especially if you're in a dire situation!" Discord exclaimed

I sighed

* * *

 _The next day_

"A Timberwolf pack closes in on you, What do you do?"

"Hmm..."

"I got it!"

I snapped my fingers

...

I had a flamethrower

Discords eyes widened

"M-Maybe you should use a less direct approach!" Discord said quickly

"...Fine..."

I got rid of the flamethrower

"Hmm..."

"I turn them into the size of puppies!" I exclaimed

"Cause puppies aren't threatening!"

"That's a bit better..."

"But you wouldn't have a lot of time to think..."

Discord snapped his fingers

I was surrounded by Timberwolves

"U-Uhh, Daddy? Isn't this a little too much?"

"Think quickly!"

"U-Umm."

...

Time felt like it was moving slowly

 _I gotta think this through quickly..._

 _I could turn them into little puppies..._

 _They aren't as threatening in that state..._

 _...No, if they don't run away, they'd still have teeth sharp enough to injure me, even if it isn't that bad an injury, not taking the risk..._

 _I could teleport out..._

 _Wait... Teleporting wouldn't really be good if I'm protecting somepony._

 _Maybe I could do some hand to hand combat..._

 _No, hand to hand won't work... I do know martial arts... But I'm not an expert..._

 _I wouldn't be able to take on a pack of Timberwolves..._

 _Way too risky..._

 _What should I do?_

 _..._

 _That's it!_

I snapped my fingers

The Timberwolves suddenly cowered in fear

 _A spell of fear... Works on any creature... Flesh or not..._

The Timberwolves wouldn't attack

Discord snapped his fingers and got rid of the Timberwolves

"Excellent quick thinking..." Discord said

"What were you considering to do?"

"Well, at first I was gonna turn them into the size of puppies, However, there was a chance that they wouldn't run away, I didn't wanna risk getting an injury, no matter how small."

"Next I considered teleporting, which sounds good in theory... But it wouldn't be a smart idea..."

"And why is that?" Discord asked

"Because if I happen to be protecting somepony, I wouldn't be able to concentrate well enough to get both of us out of there."

"Lastly I considered hand to hand combat, But that was also risky, I do know martial arts yes... But I wouldn't be able to take on a Timberwolf pack using just my fists..."

"So, I eventually went with a spell of fear..."

"It makes any creature, fearful of me."

"It doesn't last long, but it would still give me enough time to escape."

Discord smiled with satisfaction

* * *

 _The next day_

I was once again balancing on the pole

However, Discord was throwing things at me

I tried staying perfectly still

"Good, Keep your balance... Stay focused..."

Discord threw an anvil

I jumped up and dodged it

I landed on my hand

Discord smiled

"Excellent work..."

* * *

 _The next day_

I was standing on one foot, balancing items perfectly

This time Discord would add an extra item every minute

I was up to 3 hours

I was carrying 180+ items and still balancing well

"Your concentration is getting better..."

Discord added 100 extra items

I was struggling

"Had enough yet?" Discord asked

I grinned

"Nope..."

Discord added more items

I was really starting to struggle

"U-Umm, Robert?, I think you've hit your limit..."

I chuckled

"I'm still good..."

Discord added a few more items

My leg started to give up

 _No... I can do this..._

 _I WILL do this!_

My leg stopped shaking

I stayed balanced

"You're still going!?" Discord asked, completely shocked

"I-I guess I am..."

"But, 4 days ago you couldn't even balance 50 items!"

"You've basically tripled that!" Discord exclaimed

"I-I'm just as surprised as you are..."

I threw all the items into the air and snapped my fingers to get rid of them

Discord had a smirk on his face

"Follow me Robert..."

I nodded

* * *

 _In a clearing in the everfree forest_

"Why are we in the everfree forest?"

Discord didn't say anything

He turned to me

"You have done excellently, We have one final lesson until you can move onto the more advanced magic..."

"What is it?" I asked

"You must use all that you have learned, to fight an opponent..." Discord said

"Who is this opponent?" I asked

Discord grinned

Suddenly, He pounced at me

I gasped

I jumped out of the way.

"Me, of course..." Discord said

"I-I'm fighting you!?"

"No time for idle chitchat!"

Discord pounced at me again

Without thinking I brought up a shield

Discord ran face first into it

I brought the shield down

"Excellent quick thinking... But you'll have to do better than that!"

I gasped

Discord went in for a swipe

I dodged it

He kept swiping at me

I kept dodging

 _I wasn't expecting this..._

 _How can I stop him?_

 _..._

 _Wait..._

 _He's on the offensive..._

 _But he's being careless_

 _Maybe if I time it right..._

I grabbed Discords arm and then shoved him back, causing him to lose his balance

 _Yes!_

Discord got up

"Excellent counter..."

Discord made a clone of himself on the other side of me

"But can you handle two enemies at once?"

 _Oh dear..._

They both came charging at me from both sides

I grinned

I made myself transparent

They both ran into each other

"Hah!"

"You gotta use your brain!"

Suddenly I was put in an arm lock

"Crap!"

"Watch your language!"

I kicked my foot up

I heard Discord wince

He immediately let go

I turned around

I cringed

Discord was curled up, gripping his "area"

"Heh... Whoops..."

"Right where the sun don't shine..." Discord said in pain

"Draconequus down! Draconequus down!" Discord exclaimed

"G-Give me a minute..."

* * *

 _Several minutes later_

I helped Discord up

"You okay?"

Discord nodded

"Okay then."

I jumped back and got in a fighting stance

"You can't just rely on hand to hand..." Discord said

 _Ngh, He's right..._

 _I gotta think of something..._

 _I'm gonna have to keep stalling until I think of something to do..._

"Thats because I'm waiting for the right moment..." I said

Discord grinned

"You're bluffing..."

"Am not!" I replied

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Ar- Hey! You're just buying time so you could think of something!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"STOP IT!"

Discord pounced at me again

...

"I got you now..."

I snapped my fingers

...

Discord was a baby draconequus now

"Youth spell..."

Discord glared at me

"Y'know, You're actually kind of cute!"

I picked up Discord

"Who's a cute little draconequus? You are! Yes you are!" I exclaimed

Discord looked angry

"Aww, Does somepony need a nap?"

Discord struggled in my arms

"Shhh..."

I started humming

I started rocking Discord

His eyes started drooping

 _Don't worry, I'll change ya back when we get home..._

I chuckled

* * *

 _Back home_

Discord was glaring at me... Still a baby draconequus

"Robert, when are you gonna turn him back?" Fluttershy asked

"But... he's so cute!" I exclaimed

"Robert..."

"Ugh... Fine..."

I snapped my fingers

Discord was back to his old self

"Thank Celestia..."

"So... Daddy? Did I do good?" I asked

Discord chuckled

"Robert Draconequus... You've officially completed level one your chaos magic training..." Discord said

I jumped into the air

"YES!"

"You've gotta be ready for the next level of training, so rest up... Cause next week, we start level two of your training."

I smiled

"I look forward to it..."

* * *

 **Thats it, Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	12. Chapter 12: Roberts Chaotic Curse

**I have nothing to really say up here...**

 **But I do have a special announcement at the end!**

 **So be sure to read the whole thing!**

 **Anyways...**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

I was standing a distance away from Violet

I took a deep breath

 _Just... Ask her out... You can do this..._

My heart was racing

My hands were shaking

 _C-Come on! Move your feet!_

I was gonna approach her

...

But I couldn't...

I snapped my fingers and teleported home

* * *

 _Home_

I walked over to the couch and collapsed, digging my face into a pillow

"Robert?"

I looked and saw Discord

...

I put my face back into the pillow

I felt his paw on my shoulder

"What's wrong?" Discord asked

"I dfn fnno tfk bht t." I said

"...What?"

I lifted my head

"I said I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Why not?"

"I just don't..."

"Robert, I need to know so I can help..." Discord said

I sighed

"How do you ask a girl out?..." I asked

"I wanted to ask Violet out... But I couldn't... My body wouldn't move..."

"I see..."

"What emotions were you feeling at the time?" Discord asked

"Well... it's hard to describe, I felt happy to see her... But I also felt... Nervous and Fearful."

"I couldn't move my body, my heart was racing, my hands were shaking..."

Discord smiled

"Those were the exact feelings I felt when I wanted to ask your mother out."

"It's completely normal to feel like that..."

"Feeling happy that you get to see them again, but also feeling nervous about asking her out... And fearful that she'll deny..."

"I-I just don't know how I can approach her..."

"I don't have any advice for you... But I know you'll figure it out... You are smart after all..."

I smiled

"Thanks Daddy..."

I hugged Discord

"Now..."

Discord snapped his fingers and gave me a book

"Read this book and memorize it... Its important for your magic lessons..."

"I gotta do homework!?"

"Yeah, Now hop to it!"

"Oh, And I'll be sure to quiz you to make sure you read it..."

Discord left

"Okay..."

I read the title

"Book of curses..."

"Why is Daddy teaching me about curses?"

I shrugged it off and began reading it.

* * *

 _The next day_

I woke up on the couch

"Ugh... Must of fallen asleep while reading the book..."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes

I looked at the calendar

"Oh yeah... I don't have school today..."

I put a bookmark on the page I was reading last night and closed the book up

 _...I only read the first 3 pages..._

 _Books aren't really my thing..._

I walked over to the kitchen

...

There was no one there

 _I'm gonna assume that Discord and Fluttershy are still asleep..._

 _Maybe I should make breakfast for them..._

I snapped my fingers

I had an apron on now.

"I hope my cooking skills carried over to this world..."

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

I had made a simple breakfast for us

"Thank Celestia, I still know how to cook..."

I heard Fluttershy and Discords door open

"Good morning!" I said with a smile

"...D-Did you make breakfast for us?" Fluttershy asked in surprise

"Of course, You two deserve it!"

"But... What DID we do to deserve it?" Discord asked

"You've always been there for me! So I thought I'd simply return the favor!"

"If you think I'm hiding something, you're wrong."

"I just simply thought, 'Hey, Mommy and Daddy are still asleep, So I'll make breakfast for them!' I thought I was just being nice." I said

Discord smiled

"I didn't make anything extravagant, I didn't use my magic so either..."

...

"Okay, I used my magic to summon what I needed, but everything else I made by hand."

"You look so cute in that apron." Fluttershy said

I blushed

"M-Mommy!"

I took off my apron

"Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Where are you going Robert?"

"To see Violet, there's something I've wanted to ask her..."

Discord smiled

I snapped my fingers and teleported away

* * *

I stood in front of Violets home

I had a special knock that I told Violet about so she can know if it's me

I did my special knock

Violet opened the door

"Robert! What brings you here?" She asked

"I wanted to ask you something..." I said

"What is it?"

 _Come on... Just say it!_

"W-Would you... L-Like to... G-Go out... W-With me?" I asked

"Like... on a walk?"

"Like on a... D-D-D-D-Date..." I stuttered like crazy

"A... Date?" Violet asked with a blush

I nodded

"I-Its okay if you don't want to... I understand..."

"Robert..."

"I'll jus-"

"What time will you pick me up?" She asked

"H-Huh? D-Does that mean?"

Violet smiled

"I'd love to go on a date with you..."

"R-Really!?" I asked in a high excited voice

I then blushed and cleared my throat

"I-I mean... Really?"

Violet giggled

"Of course... It sounds like fun!"

"U-Umm, What time are you free?"

"Next week."

"Does around 7:00 seem fine with you?"" I asked

Violet nodded

"See you then..." She said

"Yeah..."

Violet closed the door

"I...I did it..."

"YES!"

I flew up and spun in circles

"A date... With Violet... WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I teleported back home

* * *

 _One week later_

Discord was trying to teach me about curses

He had a chalkboard and a pointing stick

I was sitting in a desk

But I was too distracted to pay attention

Suddenly Discord slammed his pointing stick on my desk

"Robert!"

"GAH!"

I fell out of my seat

"You need to pay attention."

"Sorry Daddy... I'm just a bit distracted today..."

I got up

"I can see that..."

"Have you read up on the book of curses I gave you?"

...

 _CRAP!_

I sighed

"Only 3 pages so far..." I said

Discord rolled his eyes

"Better than nothing I guess..."

"But, You still need to learn about curses... Therefore, I shall show you what a curse can do..."

Discord snapped his fingers

...

"What did you not do?" I said

!?

"What isn't this!?"

"I cast a curse that changes your sentences to the opposite of what you wanna say, for example, if you tell me to, 'stop the curse', you'll say, don't stop the curse." Discord explained

"Daddy, Don't stop the curse now!" I exclaimed

"See?"

"Don't stop it!"

"Why should I stop it?"

"Because, I don't have a date without Violet today! I can go on a date cursed!" I exclaimed

"Consider this your punishment for not studying."

"You have to go through the whole day with this curse in effect."

"WHAT!?"

"Daddy! This is funny!" I exclaimed

Discord snickered

"Y'know, it's kinda funny to see you saying that this is funny while displaying anger."

I glared at Discord

"Have fun!"

I growled

"I won't make it through the day, YOU WON'T SEE!" I exclaimed

* * *

 _That night, 7:00PM_

I looked in my mirror

I saw a part of my mane out of place

I licked my hand and fixed it

"Looking bad..."

 _Ugh, I just gotta go through the date with this curse active... Simple..._

 _...And I gotta try and not embarrass myself..._

Discord walked in

"You look ready."

"I'm not hoping that this goes horribly." I said

Discord looked confused for a second

"Oh right! You still have the curse in effect!"

"No... Did you seriously remember about it?"

 _...Was that even a proper sentence?_

"Yeah I did forget about it..."

"You better not remember! I really wanna have this curse forever!"

 _I bet so many ponies_ _are_ _gonna be confused if I talk to them now..._

"I'll try not to forget..."

"If you do remember! I will not strangle while you're awake!"

Discord put his paw on his neck

"When did you become so violent?" Discord asked

I glared at Discord

"Well... Have fun..."

Discord left the room

* * *

I walked up to Violets house

 _Just gotta play it cool._

I did my special knock

"Hey Robert!"

I was about to say something

 _Wait... I'm cursed..._

I simply waved

"Whats wrong, can't you speak?"

 _Think of something, Quickly!_

I put my paw on my throat

"Did you lose your voice?"

 _Sure! Let's go with that!_

I nodded

"What happened?"

 _Think Robert!_

I made a pose as if I were singing

"You...Sang?"

I nodded

"Oh! You sang too high didn't you?"

I nodded again

"I see."

"Well, we can reschedule if you want."

I shrugged

 _So far so good..._

...

 _No..._

 _I can't lie to her..._

"Violet."

"Y-You can talk?"

I nodded

"Why did you lie."

"It's a short story..." I said

"Okay."

"So, Daddy didn't cast a curse on me, and he didn't tell me to not go through the entire day without the curse inactive."

"...What?"

 _Think Robert... How can I tell her?_

 _...!_

 _If everything I say is opposite..._

 _That might work..._

 _Let's hope I found a loophole._

I took a deep breath

"Daddy cast a curse on me that makes me say the opposite of what I intend to say, And he told me I had to go through the entire day with the curse active, All because I didn't study up on curses!"

 _Yes, Loopholes for the win!_

Violet gasped

"Is that why you couldn't talk?" Violet asked

"Yeah..." I replied

"Ugh, That is... What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Not okay?"

"Yeah! That word!"

"I say we get revenge!" Violet exclaimed

"And I think I know just what we'll do..." Violet said

"What?" I asked

"Maybe, You could tell your Dad that I never wanna see you again." Violet began explaining

"He'd feel SO bad, that he'll do anything for you."

"That could work..." I said

"If I know Daddy, He will try ANYTHING to cheer me up... ESPECIALLY if it's his fault."

"You have an evil mind Violet..."

"I know!" Violet exclaimed

I grinned mischievously

* * *

 _Later_

I walked back home, a sad expression on my face

"So... How did it go?" Discord asked

 _Lets hope my acting lessons finally pay off..._

"It went well..." I said

Discord bit his lip

He snapped his fingers and got rid of the curse

"What happened?" Discord asked

"V-Violet... Doesn't wanna see me again..." I said with tears in my eyes

Discord started feeling bad

I looked at Discord, my expression changing to angry

"I-ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"R-Robert I-"

"I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" It hurt to say that

 _Okay, I already regret saying that..._

I ran off into my room

 _I feel bad for saying that to him...  
_

 _I hope it's worth it if this works..._

* * *

 **Discord POV**

I watched as Robert flew into his room and slammed his door

"M-Maybe I went to far with the curse..."

"You think?" Fluttershy walked in

"So you heard?"

"Every last bit..."

Discord sighed

"Honey, You know he's not gonna talk to you now..."

"Yeah..."

"I'll go talk to Robert, see if I can calm him down..."

* * *

 **Robert POV**

I heard a knock on the door

"Go away!"

I made myself look like I was been crying

"Robert, its me..."

I hid under my blanket

I heard the door open

I started pretending to sob lightly

"How're you feeling?" Fluttershy asked

I stayed silent

"Your father feels awful about what he did..."

"I don't wanna hear anything about him..."

"He can rot in Tartarus for all I care..." It REALLY hurt to say that

"Robert!" Fluttershy exclaimed

I sighed

I got out of my blanket

"I-I'm sorry... It's just... Violet was the love of my life... And now shes gone..."

"Because of him..."

"Robert, Your father couldn't have predicted any of this..."

"I...I just wanna be left alone..."

Fluttershy nodded

She left my room

I immediately took a piece of paper and began writing on it

 _Your plan worked Violet!_

 _Hopefully we can try going on another date soon!_

 _Robert._

Once I finished, I snapped my fingers and sent it to Violet

Discord came in right as I sent the letter

"...What were you doing..."

 _Think Robert, THINK!_

"Sending Violet an apology letter..." I replied

"Oh..."

"What do you want anyways? Haven't you done enough?" I said

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry for what I did... It was... Wrong..."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"I-I don't know..." I said

I was able to force tears out of my eyes

"D-Don't cry..." Discord said

I sniffed

"A triple chocolate shake would be nice..."

Discord snapped his fingers

"Anything else?"

"Not right now..."

"Okay... If you need anything... Let me know..."

I nodded

Discord left

 _It actually worked!?_

 _VIOLET, YOU ARE A GENIUS, I LOVE YOU FOREVER!_

 _Wait... I already love her forever._

 _I LOVE YOU MORE, VIOLET!_

* * *

 _Several days later_

Discord took me to school

I looked to Violet

She simply waved, but she kept a frown

"Did she finally forgive you?"

"Yeah... But it'll be awhile before she can give me another chance at a date..."

Discord sighed

"See you soon."

"Yeah..."

Discord teleported away

Immediately and I ran over to Violet

"You are a freaking genius Violet!" I exclaimed

"Daddy has been doing everything he can to keep me happy!"

"Revenge is sweet..." Violet said

"I would have probably gotten punished for the things I said though..."

"Really?" Violet asked

"It physically hurt me to say 'Daddy can rot in Tartarus for all I care'."

"That's savage!"

"I know, but it paid off in the end!"

...

"Should we just keep this hidden from them?" Violet asked

"Absolutely! You have no idea what they'll do to me if they find out about the revenge plan..."

"I could get in serious trouble!"

"Hey Robert?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are you gonna keep you dad as your own personal slave?"

"Probably a few more days..."

"Okay..."

* * *

 _After school_

I saw Discord looked very sad

...

His sad look was tearing me apart

...

 _UGH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, I GOTTA CONFESS!_

I hugged Discord

"I-I'm sorry for what I said to you Daddy..."

I genuinely started crying

"I...I didn't mean any of those things..."

"I know you didn't..."

"Daddy, I love you..."

"...All that stuff... Me being sad... Violet not wanting to see me... It was all part of a revenge plan that we came up with..." I confessed

"What?"

"I...I was blinded by anger... I nearly lost my date because of that curse you put on me..."

"I should also be blamed as well, none of this would have happened if I hadn't cast that curse in you." Discord said

"None of this would have happened if I just studied..." I said

"Yeah..."

"...This would be the point where I punish you..." Discord said

"However, We're both to blame for this..."

"So... No punishment?"

Discord chuckled

"No punishment."

I smiled

"However, I'm giving you extra books to study to compensate for your slacking off..."

"I figured as much..."

"...I love you Robert..."

"I love you too Daddy..."

* * *

 **This was certainly a long one shot, And kind of emotional too.**

 **But I am proud to announce my possibly new major story, titled Bonds We Forge**

 **It'll be a bit darker than what I normally write, but I hope you guys are excited**

 **The first chapter is still in the works and should be up soon.**

 **But anyways, Be sure to favorite and review**

 **And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	13. Chapter 13: Roberts Chaotic Pet

**Not much to say here...**

 **...**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC**

* * *

Discord and I were practicing magic

I was levitating a 400 pound weight to practice levitating heavy things

And I was struggling... Big time...

I took a deep breath and started levitating the weight, it didn't even levitate an inch, I let out a sigh of slight anger and slight annoyance

"Daddy! This thing is way too heavy!" I exclaimed, clearly angry at how Iong I've been trying

"Nothing is ever too heavy once you get the hang of it!" Discord replied

I let out a huff and sat down, folding my arms

Discord sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me

"Hey, Don't give me that face... You'll get it eventually..." Discord tried reassuring me

"I just... Can't do it..." I said, my ears drooping

"You're seriously giving up? I thought I taught you better!" Discord exclaimed, trying to give me a pep talk... And failing.

"I just need a break..."

I looked at Discord

He gave me a smile

"Y'know, I think you're experienced enough to take on a job." Discord said

"But... I do jobs all around the house... And I'm only 8, I can't get a real job..." I replied with a confused look on my face

"I'm talking about a job that involves using your chaos magic to stop a threat." Discord clarified

My eyes lit up in excitement

"R-Really!?"

Discord nodded

"W-Whats the job though?" I asked in curiosity and excitement

"It's a very simple job, all you gotta do is fly around the everfree forest and make sure no creature has escaped." Discord explained

"If any creature is outside the forest, use your magic to send them back."

I stood up and saluted

"I won't let you down!" I exclaimed with a big smile on my face

"Just remember, do NOT go into the forest, just fly around the outside." Discord exclaimed

"I don't wanna have to save you again..."

"Okay!" I replied

* * *

 _Later_

I flew outside the edges of the forest, looking for any creatures that got out

So far... Nothing

I would be bored at this point, but my 8 year old minds excitement is counter-acting my boredness

...

I suddenly heard howling which meant Timberwolves... But... It was higher sounding than your average Timberwolf

"...Daddy told me not to enter the forest..." I reminded myself

However... My curiosity got the better of me

I flew in, staying cautious

...

Trapped under a log was a Timberwolf... But it was... A baby Timberwolf

I flew over and knelt down

It looked helpless

I got up and was about to leave

...

But I couldn't

I looked back at the baby Timberwolf

 _Fluttershy always says to show kindness to any creature..._

Feeling bad for just leaving it there, I tried to levitate the log

"Man! This log is heavy!"

...

 _Come on... YOU CAN DO THIS!_

I successfully levitated the log

The baby Timberwolf got up and suddenly jumped on me, tackling me to the ground

...Except it wasn't attacking... It was... Cuddling?

...It started tickling

"D-Down boy!... Or girl..." I said, soon I started laughing

I sat up

The baby Timberwolf was looking at me

"Y'know... You're kinda cute..." I said

"...But Daddy will kill me for going into the everfree, so I better go..." I said, worried about what'll happen if Discord finds out I'm in the everfree forest

I got up and walked away

I began walking out of the forest

...

Without realizing it, the baby Timberwolf started following me

* * *

I exited out of the forest

...

I heard a bark

I looked back

...

The baby Timberwolf was there

"Oh dear, No, You gotta stay in the everfree!" I exclaimed, pointing at the forest

The baby Timberwolf gave me puppy dog eyes

...

I walked over and picked up the baby Timberwolf

"Y'know what? I'll take you home..."

"Do you wanna be my pet?"

The baby Timberwolf howled in agreement

I took off, holding tightly onto the baby Timberwolf

"I bet Daddy will accept the fact that I have a Timberwolf as a pet now..."

* * *

"YOU WHAT!?" Discord exclaimed, clearly very angry with me

"I found this little guy trapped under a log..." I replied

"Robert, Do you not remember your last encounter with a Timberwolf!?" Discord exclaimed

"Yes I do... But this little guy likes me..." I said, a sad look on my face

"I-I don't think its a good idea to have a Timberwolf as a pet..." Fluttershy said, sounding very nervous

"Mommy... I specifically remember you saying to show kindness to any creature, no matter what they are..." I replied

Fluttershy couldn't argue with that

"Robert... having a Timberwolf... AS A PET!? THAT IS THE MOST RECKLESS IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD!" Discord yelled at me

Discord took the Timberwolf away from me

"I'm taking this mutt back to the forest!" Discord exclaimed

Discord was about to teleport off

...

I sniffed

Discord looked at me

Tears were falling down my face

I ran off crying

"R-Robert!" Discord called out to me

I ran into my room and jumped into my bed, crying into my pillow

I didn't realize it, but the baby Timberwolf jumped out of Discords arms and followed me

The baby Timberwolf jumped onto my bed and cuddled with me

I looked at it

I smiled

"I would have given you a name... But Daddy's taking you away... So there's not point..." I said, crying into my pillow once again

* * *

 _a few minutes later_

The baby Timberwolf continued to cuddle with me as I continued to cry

Normally I would have stopped crying by now...

But i couldn't stop

 _I-Its not fair! It's just not fair!_

...

I felt hoof on my shoulder

I looked up and saw Fluttershy

"You know... I'm alright with you having a Timberwolf as a pet..." Fluttershy said

"R-Really?" I asked in surprise

Fluttershy nodded

"But, you have to take care of it, feeding it, taking out on walks, training it." Discord said, walking into my room

"D-Daddy? You're okay with it?"

"Your mother and I talked about it..."

"...I'll give the little guy a chance..." Discord said

I nodded, smiling

"All that's left is to name it..." Fluttershy said

I looked at the baby Timberwolf

"...I'll name it Timber..." I said

Discord and Fluttershy smiled

I hugged Timber

Timber barked

"Welcome to our crazy family Timber, I think you'll fit right in..."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this One shot!**

 **Bonds We Forge chapter 3 is currently in the works still, I don't have a definite time of release, so bare with me on this.**

 **I hope this will suffice until Bonds We Forge Chapter 3 is finished**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	14. Chapter 14: Roberts Sugar Rampage

**Ahoy** **There! A new one shot has appeared!**

 **Takes place during the child years**

 **Not much else I have to say other then...**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

I sat in the center of the living room, my legs crossed and my hands rested on my legs

Discord was sitting next to me, his legs also crossed and his hands resting on his legs

"Meditation is the perfect way to relax and destressify..." I said calmly

...

"Is destressify even a word?" Discord asked, breaking the silence

I immediately shushed him

"You must remain... Silent..." I said, taking a deep breath

"Okay..." Discord replied

...

...

"...This is boring..." Discord said with a huff

"Silence..." I said to Discord

"But-"

"I SAID SILENCE!" I yelled

"Yes sir!" Discord responded in slight fear

"Good..." I said, giving Discord a small smile before going back to meditating

...

"Wait, Why am I taking orders from you?" Discord asked me

"Daddy... You're stressed out... I am helping you relax..." I said, taking another deep breath

"I'm not stressed out... And I'M the teacher here, not you!" Discord stated, before getting up

I flew up and slapped him

"...OW, What was that for!?" Discord asked, slightly peeved at what I did

"You must learn to relax, So I'm disciplining you..." I said nonchalantly

"D-Discipline!? If anyone should be disciplined it's you!" Discord said, pointing at me, then putting his hands on his hips

...

"HAH, Good one!" I exclaimed

"And look at how you're standing! You look so sassy!" I exclaimed in a slightly feminine tone

I soon started laughing

Discord folded his arms

"I can take away your candy privileges..." Discord said, raising his eyebrow at me

I immediately stopped laughing

"O-Okay! I'll stop!" I quickly said

Discord chuckled

"Well, I think it's about time for bed." Discord said to me

"But... I'm not tired..." I replied

Discord picked me up off the ground

"Well, You don't have a say in this..." Discord said, before carrying me to my room

 _Haven't been carried since I was 5... Feels more embarrassing now than back then..._

 _Thank Celestia that no one else is here to see this..._

Discord put me in bed and tucked me in

"Do you need your nightlight?" Discord asked, his fatherly side showing

"Daddy... I'm 8 years old... I'm not afraid of the dark anymore..." I stated in slightly confident and annoyed tone

"Are you sure?"

I was just gonna reply "yeah", but...

"I'm a big boy Daddy!" The words forced themselves out of my mouth

 _...Seriously mind? You do this to me NOW!?_

Discord snapped his fingers and turned the lights out

My 8 year old instincts kicked in and I hid under my blanket in fear, screaming slightly

"Still need your nightlight?" Discord asked again

"Y-Yes please..." The words forced themselves out of my mouth

 _...Sometimes, I REALLY hate this 8 year old mind..._

Discord turned my nightlight on

"Goodnight, I love you." Discord said, smiling warmly at me

He kissed my forehead and then walked off

...

My eyes wouldn't close, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't go to sleep

"...This is an emergency... Which means..."

I reached under my bed and pulled out a briefcase

"Time for my emergency candy!" I exclaimed with a bright smile

I opened the case and began eating a chocolate bar

...

Then I ate a lollipop

...

Then I ate some cotton candy

...

Then I ate all the candy in the case

I immediately felt energized

"I feel like I can do ANYTHING!" I exclaimed, talking really fast

I flew out of my room and soon began flying all around

* * *

 **Discord POV**

I walked into Mine and Fluttershys bedroom

"Okay, Kids are fast asleep." I said while getting into bed with Fluttershy

"That's good..." Fluttershy replied, a warm smile on her face

I laid down and faced Fluttershy

"Have I ever told you, how much I love you?" I asked, a small grin on my face

"...I don't recall you saying..." Fluttershy decided to play along

"Well, I love you, A lot..." I said

I was about to kiss Fluttershy

But a crash in the living room stopped me

"What in the name of Celestia?" I said in shock

Fluttershy and I got out of bed to see what was going on

We went to the living room and found a hyper Robert, bouncing around

"SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR! NEEEEED MORE SUUUUUGAAAAAAR!" He exclaimed, bouncing all around the house

I flew up to try and grab Robert

But he was too fast

"What's going on!?" Fluttershy asked, watching Robert bouncing everywhere

"I think Robert got into his emergency candy stash." I replied, trying to catch Robert

"I. NEED. MORE. SUGAR!" Robert practically screeched

I managed to grab him

"Robert! How much candy did you have!?" I asked, trying my hardest to hold onto Robert

Robert giggled

I could feel him shaking from the sugar rush

"I don't know, five, Maybe six pounds of candy, But I feel AMAZING!" Robert said at the speed of Pinkie Pie

"...Your emergency candy stash has six pounds of candy?" Fluttershy asked in surprise

"Had..." I corrected

"Yeah, I ate AAAAAAALLLLLLLLL of my candy! It was SO GOOD!" Robert exclaimed, once again talking at the speed... And intensity of Pinkie Pie

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robert exclaimed, slipping out of my grip and flying out of the house

"...Honey, stay here with Screwy..." I said to Fluttershy

"I've got a runaway draconequus to catch..." I stated, putting sunglasses on

"Discord... Maybe you shouldn't wear sunglasses in the middle of the night..." Fluttershy said

"Right..." I replied, taking the sunglasses off

With that I flew off and began chasing Robert

* * *

"Now... If I was an 8 year old draconequus currently in the middle of a sugar induced rampage... Where would I be...?" I asked myself

...

"HI DADDY, BYE DADDY!" Robert exclaimed, zooming past me

"...Right there..." I said, rolling my eyes

I began flying after Robert

"Robert Draconequus! Slow down this instant!" I yelled

"Slow down this instant!" Robert mocked me

"I'm not slowing down old man!" Robert exclaimed

I took a deep breath

 _Its just the sugar talking..._

"Robert! Get back here now!" I yelled again

"Sorry! But I'm on the hunt for SUGAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Robert yelled, flying faster

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robert yelled, doing a few loops before flying off

"Ugh... I'm getting quite the workout here..." I said to myself, catching my breath

"He's gotta run out of energy at some point..."

I continued following Robert

* * *

 _30 minutes of chasing later_

I landed by a tree and began catching my breath

"Sweet Celestia, ***pant*** I am tired..." I said, slightly annoyed

...

I noticed someone a few feet away from me

...

It was Robert

...

He was passed out

I rolled my eyes

I walked up and scooped Robert into my arms

"Okay, Time to get you to bed..." I said, snapping my fingers and taking Robert home

* * *

 _The next day_

 **Robert POV**

I woke up in bed feeling absolutely terrible

I was about to get out of bed

But my stomach began rumbling... And not because of hunger

...

I felt a gag reflex

 _Oh no..._

I quickly snapped up a bucket and threw up

...

"Huh... I didn't think it was possible to puke up Rainbows..." I said in slight amazement

I threw up again

...

Discord walked in to check on me

He had a smirk on his face

"D-Daddy? What happened?" I asked, unable to remember what happened last night

"Oh... Not much, You just went on a sugar induced rampage last night... No biggie..." Discord said, folding his arms

A feeling of dread washed over me, as if I could tell I was gonna be punished

"Heh... I think we should consider this... A learning experience for me..." I said, trying to make my punishment less severe

Discord threw his head back and started laughing

"How about this? No candy for a week..." Discord said, his face turning serious

I flew up to Discord

"You leave the candy OUT OF THIS!" I argued

"And you're not allowed to have candy or sweets past 7:00" Discord added

"Are you se-" I put my hand over my mouth, my cheeks puffed up

I immediately flew back to my bucket and threw up

"...I think my punishment is reasonable..." Discord said, simply looking at me

"...Wow, I didn't know it was possible to puke Rainbows..." Discord said in surprise

"That's what I said..." I replied

"Well, I'll also let this little vomit session be a part of your punishment as well... You eat too much candy, You face the consequences..." Discord said in a serious tone

"Okay I get it..." I said in annoyance

"Lesson learned..."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one shot! I had fun writing it!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	15. Chapter 15: Roberts First Kiss

**Heres a new one shot! Where today, We go to the Gala!**

 **Not much else to say so...**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

So, Today we were all going to the Gala

Which meant I had to dress formal...

"Hold still Robert." Fluttershy said, adjusting my bowtie

"Mommy, do I HAVE to wear a tuxedo?" I asked Fluttershy, clearly against the idea of wearing a tuxedo

"Yes you do, Now please, Hold still." She replied

Fluttershy finished adjusting my bowtie

"You look handsome..." She said, giving me a kiss on the snout

I snapped up a mirror and took a look at myself

I was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a black bowtie

"Okay... I have to admit... I do look good in a tuxedo..." I said, smiling at my reflection

"Yes you do." Discord said, walking in, holding Screwball in his arm

Discord was wearing an orange tuxedo with a matching top hat

"That... Surprisingly suits you..." I said in slight surprise

"What do you mean surprisingly?" Discord asked in slight confusion

"Oh nothing..." I replied

Discord raised an eyebrow at me

I took a moment to look at Fluttershy

She was in her Gala dress

 _I wonder what Violet's dress looks like._

I began blushing without realizing it

Unfortunately Discord noticed my blush

"Who are you thinking about?" Discord asked, smiling at me

"N-No pony in particular..." I said, however I only started blushing harder

"You're thinking about Violet aren't you?" Discord teased slightly

"N-No!" I exclaimed, turning away from Discord

"Your face is as red as a tomato!" He said with a laugh

"D-Daddy!" I exclaimed in slight embarrassment

"So... Are you gonna ask her for a dance?" Discord asked me, putting an arm around my shoulder

"I-I don't know... I do know how to slow dance... I just..."

I said the last part of my sentence so quietly it was inaudible

"What was that?" Discord asked me

I repeated myself, but it was still inaudible

"Robert, Can you speak up?" Discord asked, folding his arm

"I said I'm scared to ask Violet!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously

"It's just... I've never slow danced before... Even though I know how..." I continued

"Robert, You'll be fine..." Fluttershy reassured me

...

"Okay..." I replied, my ears drooping

"Now, Let's go." Discord said

He snapped his fingers and teleported everyone to the Gala

* * *

The moment we entered, I saw Violet in the distance

Needless to say, I was nervous, and when I'm nervous, I show a certain habit

...I suck my thumb when I'm nervous

I stood behind Discord, hiding myself as I began sucking my thumb

Discord knew that I had this nervous habit

"Robert, Calm down..." Discord told me

I said something that was unintelligible with my thumb in my mouth

"Take your thumb out of your mouth so I can understand you." Discord said to me

I took my thumb out of my mouth

"I said sorry I'm just nervous." I told Discord

"You already know that I suck my thumb when I'm nervous!" I exclaimed, blushing slightly as I stuck my thumb back in my mouth

"I know that, but you just need to calm down, everything will be fine..." Discord said softly to me

...

I pulled my thumb out of my mouth

"Now, go on and talk to her!" Discord urged me to go

...

I shook my head

"No... I'm safe here, where I don't risk failing and embarrassing myself..." I replied

"Plus... She's just... So pretty..." I added

Violet was wearing a red dress, which looked amazing, and it was a plus since my favorite color was red

...

Stargazer approached me, smiling

"Hey Robert!" He greeted enthusiastically

"Hi Stargazer..." I replied

Stargazer was wearing a navy blue tuxedo, with a red tie

"You look like a secret agent!" Stargazer pointed out

"I-I guess..." I said, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly

"So, You gonna ask Violet for a dance?" Stargazer asked

The thought of trying to ask Violet to dance made me nervous, thankfully I resisted my nervous habit

"I-I don't really know..." I replied

"Come on Robert, Talk to her!" Discord urged me to talk to Violet

"But-"

Discord pushed me towards Violet

I gulped and walked over

"H-Hi Violet..." I nervously greeted

Violet turned to me and smiled

"Hello Robert, You look nice." She complimented me

"Y-You too." I replied

...

"A-Anyways... I'll catch ya later..." I said, walking away

"Okay..." Violet responded

I walked back over to Discord

"How did it go?" He asked eagerly

"Well... I talked to her..." I told Discord

...

"And?" Discord asked

"...I talked to her..." I repeated

Stargazer and Discord facepalmed simultaneously

"I'm not going back over there." I stated

"Robert, Come on!" Stargazer exclaimed

I sat on the floor

"I am NOT moving from this spot!" I exclaimed

Discord rolled his eyes and easily picked me up off the ground

At this point, I wanted to throw a tantrum, but than I would cause a scene, which I didn't want to, especially since my friends were here

I just folded my arms and puffed up my cheeks, making a pouty face

"Daddy, Can I just stay with you and not have to talk to anyone?" I asked

"Sorry, but no." Discord replied

He then put me on a seat and looked at me

"You need to go ask her to dance, I wanna have grandkids someday!" He stated

"Daddy, you're kind of jumping the gun... I'm still a kid..." I said, blushing slightly

"I know that!" Discord replied

"But you need to man up and ask her to dance." He stated

"Why are you so intent on me asking her to dance?" I couldn't help but ask

"You've been putting it off for too long." He replied

I rolled my eyes in annoyance

"Fine, I'll ask her to dance... But not right now..." I gave in

"Yes!" Discord exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air... Literally, he detached his fist and threw it in the air, then he caught it and put it back on

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

I stood a distance away from Violet

A slow song was playing

It was now or never

I looked towards Discord, who was holding Screwball and sitting with Fluttershy

He gave me a thumbs up

I took a deep breath and walking towards Violet

"Hey Violet..." I greeted

"Oh, Hi Robert." She replied

...

"U-Umm, So I was wondering..."

W-Would you like to... D-Dance?" I asked, extending my paw towards Violet

She bit her lip

"I-I'm sorry, But I can't..." She rejected me

"W-Why?" I asked

"I-I just can't..."

...

My ears drooped as tears began stinging my eyes

"W-Wait Robert, I didn't mean it like that!" She exclaimed

I ran off, trying to hold back my tears

"Robert!" Violet called out, but I ignored her

* * *

I sat in the middle of the gardens, crying

"S-She doesn't like me... I bet she thinks I'm a monster..." I said to myself

"I don't think you're a monster..."

I looked up and saw Violet, standing there

...

"Robert... I didn't mean it like that..." She said to me

"I-I've never really danced with anypony before... I didn't wanna embarrass myself..." Violet explained

...

I stood up and dried my tears

"I've never danced with anypony either... But..."

"Do you still wanna dance?" I asked again, offering my paw

Violet took my paw nervously

I brought Violet closer to me

She blushed slightly

Violet was on her hind legs now

I put my eagle claw on her hip and held her right hoof with my lion paw, while she put her other hoof on my shoulder

I used my tail and made a snapping motion, Music started playing

Violet and I began dancing slowly

Soon we began picking up the pace a bit

I spun her around a few times and dipped her

I lifted her back up as we continued dancing

"This is... Nice..." Violet stated

"Yeah... It is..." I agreed

What I didn't notice was Discord and Fluttershy watching us

Violet and I stopped dancing as we stared into each others eyes, both of us blushing slightly

...

We both started to lean in

...

Our lips touched as we kissed

My eyes closed as I enjoyed the feeling of her lips touching mine

I began stroking Violets mane as I deepened the kiss a little more

...

Soon we both pulled out of the kiss as we both stared into each others eyes again, both of us blushing furiously

"Violet... I...I-"

Violet put a hoof on my mouth

She kissed my snout

I smiled

"May I have this dance milady?" I asked Violet

"Of course you may..." She replied

We both continued our dance

* * *

 _Later_

I went back to Discord, Who was smirking at me

"...What is it Daddy?" I asked in curiosity

"Did you enjoy your first kiss?" He asked, the smirk on his face never leaving

My eyes widened as I began blushing

"H-How did you...?"

"We saw the whole thing." Discord stated

"W-We!?"

"Yes, We both saw it." Fluttershy spoke up

"Are you two a couple yet?" Discord asked eagerly, as he rested his chin in his hands

"N-No! It was just one dance and one kiss!" I exclaimed, my face turning into a tomato

I looked and saw Violet walking passed me

She winked at me

I looked back at Discord, Who was still smirking

"U-Umm..."

"Hah! You're face it turning red again!" Discord exclaimed, laughing at me slightly

"D-Daddy!"

Discord ruffled my mane slightly

* * *

 _Bedtime_

Discord sat in my bed as I sat on his lap

"Am gonna have to assume that you won't accept a kiss from your own father now?" Discord asked me

"You don't have to assume that." I replied

Discord gave me a kiss on my forehead

I let out a cute yawn as my eyes began to droop

"Being normal is tiring..." I said, letting out another yawn

"I haven't caused any Chaos once this entire night..." I added

"Don't worry, tomorrow we can cause as much chaos as you want..." Discord said softly

"Okay..."

...

"Daddy?" I called out

"Yes?"

"...Do you think Violet and I are meant to be?" I asked, looking up at Discord

He thought about it for a minute

"That's something we'll have to find out..." Was all he said

"Now, It's getting late, I don't want you to wake up cranky." Discord stated as he layed me in bed and tucked me in

...

My eyes began to close

Discord gave me my teddy bear and turned on my nightlight

"I love you." He said, giving me another kiss on the forehead

"I love you too..." I said softly

"Goodnight Daddy..."

"Goodnight Robert..." Discord said softly

Slowly he left my room and closed the door

My eyes fully closed as I fell asleep

* * *

 **And that's the one shot! I do hope you enjoyed!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


End file.
